MUÑEQUITA
by VERIS CULLEN LOZ
Summary: La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen. ( 18 AÑOS)
1. Chapter 1

MUÑEQUITA

Tanto los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen, los personajes le pertenecen a S. M, y la historia es de sandra32321 de la cual tengo su permiso para publicar

SUMMARY

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

PRÓLOGO

Promételo

No, nunca

Maldición niña, tienes que prometerlo, tienes que vivir

Sin ti nunca, por favor no me dejes James, te necesito, te quiero

Y yo a ti mi niña, por eso tienes que dejarme, sálvate, corre, corre

No te voy a dejar, él te va a matar y si eso pasa me muero contigo, ya no quiero seguir escapando, estoy cansada

Carajo, tú eres fuerte, eres mejor que cualquier persona, tienes que sobrevivir, ya es tiempo que vivas como te corresponde, anda corre que ese hijo de puta se está acercando, corre maldición, sálvate, yo lo detendré para que te salves

Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario James, te esperaré siempre

Cuando acabe con ese bastardo te iré a buscar mi niña

Bésame James

No, tú primer beso no debe ser así, cuando te vaya a buscar te pediré ser mi novia y te besaré, yo te robaré tu primer beso y el último

No me voy si no me besas ahora

Niña testaruda ven acá

Te quiero

Y yo a ti, ahora vete

Bip, bip, bip

Mierda

Desperté como todos los días, sudada, alterada y con este dolor en el pecho, la pérdida de James no la he podido superar, pero le prometí salir adelante, sobrevivir y eso estoy haciendo, a costa de la vida del único chico que me ha robado el corazón y mi primer y único beso.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y hace tres meses que James murió en ese maldito bosque para salvarme, entregó su vida para que yo viviera, pero en el fondo esto no es vivir, por que el maldito que me persigue sigue vivo, encarcelado, pero vivo y mi James muerto y yo sigo escapando como la cobarde en la que me convertí gracias a ese degenerado que se obsesionó conmigo.

Ahora a seguir la maldita rutina, hace 1 mes que llegué a vivir a este pueblito llamado Forks, estoy en la secundaria cursando mi último año, me costó retomar el ritmo normal de una adolescente, pero lo logré, aunque a veces es más duro de lo que imaginan, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos y no tengo pasado, ese pasado lo borré desde que salí del hospital en el que estuve internada 1 mes en coma.

Cuando salí de allí la policía me entregó la documentación necesaria para mi nueva vida : nuevo nombre, apellido, pasado, en fin vida nueva lejos de ese país, de ese ambiente, lejos de ese hombre.

Ahora mi nombre es Annie Holmes y soy la persona más desgraciada del planeta, en la secundaria soy menos que escoria, la mayoría me detesta, pero les digo la verdad me vale mierda, y saben por qué, porque no me importa lo que digan de mi, no me importa, ellos no me interesan, es más desde el día que perdí a James perdí parte de mi alma, tengo media vida y no confío en nadie, todos se pueden ir al carajo y no me importa, no tengo nada que perder, todas las personas que quería y me querían murieron, mis padres, mi hermano y James, todos a manos de ese desgraciado.

HOLA CHICAS NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LE AYA GUSTADO, SI FUE ASÍ DEJENME UN REVIEWS Y ENTRE MAS REVIEWS RESIBA MAS PRONTO ACTUALIZARE =) SALUDOS


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO I.-

POV BELLA

- Bella, es importante que prestes atención, ¿James te entregó la documentación para tu nueva identidad?, es importante que la utilices para que estés a salvo, te irás al país que escogimos para ti, ahí estarás segura

- Se equivoca, James no alcanzó a entregarme nada, no pudo, no tengo nada – él si me había entregado los documentos y la información, pero no confiaba en ellos, en nadie, ¿cómo confiar? Si la misma compañera de James lo traicionó y lo entregó.

- Mierda, pensé que estaba todo listo, James arregló tu nueva vida, nadie más sabía tu próximo destino, ese chico tenía sus contactos libres de fuga de información, pero no te preocupes, personalmente pasado mañana tendrás la nueva identidad y lo necesario para tu nueva vida, te reubicaremos y sólo tendrás contacto conmigo y con el agente Smith

- Ok – esa fue mi brillante respuesta

- Hasta mañana Bella, por favor descansa

- Ja, llevo tres malditos meses descansando postrada en este maldito hospital.

- Por favor cálmate, te estás recién recuperando, lo que pasaste fue traumático y debes recuperarte y sacar fuerzas

- No se si podré

- Si podrás, se lo debes a James, por él sale adelante Bella, se que se querían

- ¿lo sabía?

- Por supuesto, aunque no era prudente, por tu edad y por la labor que James estaba desarrollando

- No veo nada de malo que una chica de 16 se enamore de un hombre de 20, James era especial, y desde que lo conocí siempre me protegió, incluso con su vida

- Lo se Bella, sólo por eso lo dejé a cargo de ti, por que era un excelente agente y un excelente amigo y se perfectamente que te duele su pérdida

- Así es, antes de irme quisiera saber donde…. Donde está enterrado, yo quiero ir a su tumba

- Bella no es prudente

- Por favor Jake, tú eras su mejor amigo, por favor quiero despedirme de él, quiero llorar su muerte

- Ok Bella, cuando salgas de acá yo mismo te acompaño

- Gracias Jake

Cuando salí Jake cumplió su promesa y me llevó al cementerio donde descansaba James, no pude evitarlo y lloré hasta que mis ojos se secaron, hace dos semanas que desperté del coma y me enteré que James había muerto, no podía creerlo, él me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo, otra persona más que perdía, otro ser querido que moría, me sentía vacía, la que debería estar muerta era yo, yo ocasioné toda esta desgracia.

Un año escapando, un año me cuidó James para que perdiera su vida por mi, de nada sirvió, todo estaba perdido ¡mierda! Por qué no morí ese maldito día, por qué me tuve que salvar ¿qué mierda tengo de especial para que siga viviendo cuando todos a mi alrededor mueran?, nada, no soy nada y sigo viva.

Después del cementerio Jake me entregó la nueva documentación y me dio todas las recomendaciones para seguir adelante, dos nuevos agentes estarían encargados de cuidarme hasta que enjuiciaran al culpable.

Antes de irnos a mi nuevo destino le pedí a los agentes ir al lugar exacto donde ocurrieron los hechos, por supuesto no accedieron, era peligroso, además era la escena del crimen y la investigación seguía abierta, pero como la condenada testaruda que soy convencí a Jake para que me llevaran, era mi vida, era mi historia y tenía mis motivos para querer revivir ese día.

Al llegar hice el mismo recorrido de ese día cuando tratábamos de escapar, todo seguía claro en mi cabeza, las lágrimas no tardaron en inundar mis ojos y mejillas, los árboles en los que nos habíamos apoyado para descansar un momento seguían ahí testigos de la desesperación y la angustia, seguí caminando hasta que llegué al punto donde me separé de James y ahí estaba aún los rastros de sangre de mi amor, mucha sangre esparcida en ese árbol. Cuando llegamos ahí él ya estaba herido y se apoyó a descansar un momento, llevábamos corriendo como 1 hora y él debía descansar, me acerqué al árbol y toqué la sangre seca, recorrí mis dedos por el tronco del árbol como queriendo recabar los últimos segundos de su vida, sus últimas respiraciones, sus últimos latidos del corazón.

Seguí caminando, hice el recorrido que hice yo después de dejar a James, no fueron muchos los minutos que recorrí, porque cuando escuché los disparos y a ese hombre llamándome y acercándose supe aunque lo traté de negar que James ya no estaría conmigo, así que escondí en la base de un árbol bajo una piedra grande los documentos que me entregó James, no se por que lo hice en ese momento, no actuaba coherentemente, lo único que sabía es que sin James no quería vivir, no volvería a dejar que ese hombre me atrapara y me encerrara, prefería morir y eso haría, cuando el desgraciado se acercó agarré la navaja que James me había entregado para que me defendiera, pero estaba tan cansada, no podía luchar, ese hombre era demasiado fuerte y llevaba una pistola, así que agarré la navaja con fuerza y corté mis muñecas en forma vertical abriendo mis venas, el desgraciado gritaba que no lo hiciera, así riéndome en forma descontrolada di el toque final y corté mi cuello de lado a lado, después todo se volvió oscuro.

Encontré el sobre que James me había entregado y yo había ocultado, los agentes se encontraban unos metros alejados para darme unos momentos para estar sola, así que a espaldas de ellos recogí el sobre y lo escondí entre mis ropas y me despedí de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto pedí ir a los sanitarios y desde allí me escapé de los agentes, pensé que no lo lograría pero lo hice, corrí en sentido contrario, en el sobre había documentos de identidad, dinero en efectivo, una cuenta bancaria indetectable a nombre de Annie, el dinero de esa cuenta era mío, meses antes de la desgracia había sacado el dinero de varias de mis cuentas bancarias y James lo había depositado en una sola cuenta nueva a nombre de Annie, con sus contactos había logrado que esa cuenta no fuera rastreada, así que tenía mis buenos millones, ya que mis padres eran empresarios de una conocida discográfica, además de tener otros negocios, así que me habían dejado forrada en dinero antes de ser asesinados.

Tomé el pasaje en blanco y me subí al primer vuelo que encontré y así anduve vagando de ciudad en ciudad hasta estar segura que no seguían mi pista. Cuando estuve segura tomé un vuelo varios vuelos hasta llegar a Forks, ahí James había comprado una casa y se encontraba totalmente amoblada, hasta contenía ropa y todas las cosas que necesitara para poder vivir, claro que fue bastante duro al llegar, ya que se suponía que él vendría conmigo por lo que sus cosas también se encontraban allí.

Desde el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Forks una sola vez había entrado en la habitación que él ocuparía, me dolía mucho recordarlo, aún en las noches lo lloraba, no era justo que hubiera muerto, era tan bueno, tan valiente, tan hombre.

Dejé mis cavilaciones a un lado, tenía que arreglarme para ir a clases, después de bañarme me dispuse a vestirme, en eso no me demoraba tanto, sólo debía agarrar la primera sudadera que encontrara, cualquier pantalón, una chaqueta cómoda con capucha y mis converse y estaba lista, lo que más me demoraba eran las fajas que usaba en el cuerpo, desde que adopté mi nueva vida me cubro bastante, casi ni yo me reconozco cuando me miro en el espejo. Ya no me cuesta tanto ocultar mi cuerpo con las vendas o fajas que uso, es incómodo, pero es lo mejor, además con la enorme ropa que me pongo mi cuerpo queda completamente oculto y mi cara siempre la oculto con la capucha de la chaqueta o con el gorro de las sudaderas, además mi cabello es largo y también me sirve para tratar de ser invisible, no quiero que nunca más un hombre se fije en mi, no es que tenga el tremendo cuerpo de modelo, pero si es bastante tentador, tengo bastantes curvas para ser delgada y pequeña de estatura, eso es gracias a mi madre que era latina, así que por mis venas corre esa sangre y heredé el cuerpo latino, mierda, como extraño mi país, aunque nací en Estados Unidos viví toda mi vida en Chile y lo extraño bastante.

Después de arreglarme tomé el skate y me fui al colegio, espero no toparme tan pronto con los idiotas que me molestan, ya me están hartando sus abusos y hay veces que me dan ganas de golpearlos y puedo hacerlo se los aseguro, James me enseñó bastante a defenderme en distintas disciplinas, primero empezamos con defensa personal, pero después fue abarcando más técnicas y debo decir que soy bastante buena con los puños, si esos idiotas supieran que por no querer llamar la atención me dejo fastidiar, pero algún día, algún día me hartarán y ellos caerán.

Al llegar al colegio me encuentro con los idiotas, carajo, tan temprano y me los tengo que encontrar.

POV EDWARD

Estábamos en el estacionamiento esperando que tocaran el timbre para entrar a clases cuando vi venir a la freaki del colegio, es tan rara y común esa estúpida que se ha vuelto nuestra mascota para torturar. Siempre la miro, tiene algo que me llama a mirarla y me da rabia, desde el primer día que la vi me llamó la atención, pero la muy tonta se ganó solita ser humillada, esa ropa espantosa que viste y esos colores negros y grises puaj, siempre viste los mismos colores horribles, ropa endemoniadamente ancha, fea y fuera de moda, el rostro siempre oculto en esos gorros o con su pelo, nunca le he visto el rostro de cerca debe ser tan fea para ocultarse de esa manera jajaja y ese cuerpo tan sin forma bajo ese revoltijo que ella llama ropa, definitivamente es la persona más repulsivamente fea y sin personalidad que he conocido.

- ey, Cullen ahí viene la feita

- ya la vi Ángela, con esa horrible ropa quién no la vería jajaja

- puaj, hoy viene peor que nunca la poca cosa – esa es mi hermanita querida Alice

- ey Annie, linda ropa, deberías ser consultora de belleza, te iría bien

- no Jess, no digas esas cosas, con lo tonta que es capaz que se lo crea la pobre y se de aires de belleza que jamás poseerá jajaja – era inevitable molestarla, me encantaba matar el tiempo molestando a esa niña. Para poder entrar al colegio tenía que pasar delante de nosotros, así eran todos los días, todos los días la esperábamos para empezar el día feliz, cuando se estaba acercando bajó la cabeza como siempre y pasó mirando el suelo, ¡por qué mierda hace eso!, me encabrona que sea tan poca cosa, que oculte su rostro, que no me de la cara. Cuando estaba justo pasando frente a nosotros Rosalie la empujó y calló de rodillas al suelo.

- Jajajaja y no te atrevas a levantarte hasta que nosotros entremos poca cosa – reía Rosalie y todos la imitamos. El timbre sonó y entramos a clases dejando a esa cosa ahí tirada.

- Vieron como cayó jajajaja, esa estúpida acaba de alegrar mi día – reía a todo pulmón Félix

Al entrar a la sala nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos habituales, el profesor Masson entró y cerró la puerta, Annie no llegó a tiempo, siempre atrasada jajaja, a los 5 minutos de empezar la clase entró ella y el idiota del profesor la dejó entrar, como siempre los profesores la adoran porque es buena estudiante, es más es excelente, siempre las mejores notas, los mejores ensayos, las mejores exposiciones y por eso también la odiaba, antes de que ella llegara yo era el mejor en todo y tenía que llegar ella a quitarme mi primer lugar, maldita poca cosa.

Se sentó en el primer asiento sola como siempre, no lo entiendo, varios compañeros trataron de entablar conversación el primer día de clases, pero ella rechazó todo contacto, así que ella se buscó solita estar tan marginada.

Los días seguían pasando y nuestra diversión seguía siendo la freaki Annie, golpes, burlas, insultos y nunca, nunca se defendía.

El día jueves nos tocaba biología y el profesor anunció que trabajaríamos en grupo y obvio yo lo haría con Félix, siempre éramos compañeros en los trabajos, pero el puto profesor dijo que él pensaba juntar las parejas para el trabajo y adivinen qué, me tocó con la freaki, carajo todos se burlaban de mi en clases por tener que acercarme a esa loca, mierda, traté de conversar con el profesor y cambiar compañero, pero el muy maldito dijo que no aceptaba cambios. Salí de la sala furioso, no quería ver a nadie. Empecé a golpear las taquillas con mi puño hasta que me hice daño, la vida no podía ser tan injusta, por qué de todas las personas me tenía que tocar a mi trabajar con la poca cosa esa, era definitivo, la odiaba y más le valía que no se acercara o lo lamentaría, di un último golpe y me senté en el suelo lleno de impotencia.

- Mmmm, ¿Edward? ¿te sientes mal?– mierda, esa voz

- Lárgate anormal

- Lo siento, de verdad es que yo….

- Dije que te largaras, aparte de anormal eres sorda

- Ok, perdón, si quieres yo puedo hacer sola el trabajo y pongo tu nombre, así no trabajamos juntos y te ahorras acercarte a mi.

- Por que mierda me sigues hablando –

me paré de un salto y no me pude controlar y la cogí del cuello, la levanté hasta mi altura y la estampé contra la taquilla, ella sólo soltó un jadeo de la impresión y yo la presionaba cada vez más, ella con una de sus manos trató se soltarse del agarre, pero no podía contra mi fuerza.

- levanta tu maldita cara y mírame – le grité y ella lo hizo, levantó su cara y me miró fijamente a los ojos, mierda, en ese mismo momento perdí el aliento, la freaki era verdaderamente hermosa, piel blanca y tersa, mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos, eran los ojos más puramente hermosos que había visto en mi vida, eran de color chocolate, limpios, transparentes, inocentes. Solté un poco el agarre del cuello y sin darme cuenta lo acaricié y me encontré con la triste sorpresa, ella tenía una larga cicatriz alrededor de su cuello, casi no se podía ver, pero ahí estaba, qué mierda había pasado, pasé un dedo por toda su cicatriz y ella volvió a bajar la vista, estaba avergonzada se le notaba, la solté y casi cae al suelo como costal y la agarré fuertemente de la muñeca, volvió a jadear pero en ningún momento me miró y eso me volvió loco, yo quería volver a ver esos ojos, no se que mierda me pasaba, pero quería que me mirara otra vez

- mírame – volví a gritar y la empecé a zamarrear de la muñeca

- no, por favor, no

- mírame, maldita sea – y me volvió a mirar y sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas, se veía tan rota, tan triste, sentí que algo dentro de mi se quebró

- qué… qué te pasó en el cuello – pregunté

- no es tu problema, no te incumbe - y yo me quedé como el idiota que soy mirándola como si ella fuera la luz que ilumina mi vida, era como mirar el sol por primera vez, no pude hacer ni decir nada, ella solamente salió corriendo y la perdí de vista. Mierda que había hecho, la había maltratado, es cierto que soy un maldito patán y siempre la molesto, pero nunca, nunca había golpeado a una mujer, carajo qué mierda me estaba pasando y qué le había pasado en el cuello, ¿sería ella una suicida?.

Me sentía una mierda, no se cuanto rato estuve como estatua en el pasillo, pero cuando reaccioné ya había tocado el timbre y me dirigí hacia la cafetería. Al llegar a la mesa que habitualmente ocupábamos con mi grupo me encontré vagando la mirada para ver si veía a Annie por algún lado, pero nunca llegó a la cafetería y cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más angustiado, no se de qué mierda hablaban mis amigos, y la verdad no me importaba, sólo escuchaba a lo lejos sus risas, seguramente aún se burlaban de mi por que me tocó trabajar con Annie

- ey, alguien sabe qué le pasó a la mascotita – preguntaba Rosalie

- no, no la he visto – decía Alice y ahí presté atención

- y no la vas a ver, por lo menos hoy, algo le pasó porque cuando salí de la sala unos minutos antes de que tocara el timbre pasó por delante de mí y corría como si la persiguiera el diablo, además iba llorando jajaja, la hubieran visto se veía fatal

- más de lo normal, no lo creo

- si Alice, de verdad, por lo menos sabemos que tiene emociones, nunca demuestra nada, nunca se queja ni nada, ya pensaba que esa cosa no sentía nada jajajaja

- raro en verdad, pero si llora, mañana podemos hacerla llorar de nuevo, será tan divertido, ya casi ni puedo esperar a que sea mañana – decía Ángela riendo y aplaudiendo.

POV BELLA

Llegué a casa llorando, no por dolor, no por vergüenza, lloraba de impotencia, lloraba de pena, porque el maldito de Edward me había visto la cicatriz y los recuerdos se arremolinaban en mi mente, ya no quería pensar, ya no quería que me dañaran más, nunca les he hecho nada y siempre se burlan de mi, lo acepto porque nunca me ha afectado lo que dicen los demás, pero Edward Cullen me afectó, nunca había estado tan cerca del enemigo y de verdad siento odio, lo odio con todo mi corazón, es un maldito patán y ahora seguramente se ha de estar vanagloriando con la banda de zorras y putos lo que me hizo y de su descubrimiento, mañana será más duro.

Me acerco al espejo del baño a revisar los daños ¡mierda! El cuello lo tengo completamente dañado, soy tan blanca que estas manchas rojas mañana serán de un atractivo púrpura (nótese el sarcasmo), sus dedos están marcados por todo el contorno, me aplicaré crema, pero es imposible que no me salgan moretones. El brazo uf, me arde al igual que el cuello, pero ahí puso más presión y al zarandearme sentí que mi brazo se desprendería, también lo tengo rojo, con sus dedos marcados y además está toda la zona inflamada, maldito Cullen, maricón, poco hombre, ¿por qué diablos no se lo dije a la cara?, ah si, soy una maldita y patética cobarde.

Esa noche no pude dormir, pensaba lo que me pasaría mañana, que nueva burla o agresión recibiría.

Me levanté ojerosa y cansada, por lo menos al no dormir no tuve mis habituales pesadillas, me vestí. Mis moretones eran bastantes visibles, horribles, pero qué iba a hacer, no iba a faltar a clases por eso, me trataría de tapar lo mejor posible, además nadie se acerca demasiado como para notarlo ¿cierto?, lo de ayer con Edward fue un caso fortuito y fue mi culpa por acercarme a hablarle, en fin, el trabajo lo haría sola y lo incluiría, nada del otro mundo.

Llegué temprano, así no me los encontraba en la entrada, entré a la sala de clases y esperé que el salón se fuera llenando. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la silla al lado mío había sido ocupada. La clase empezó y sentía una mirada fija en mi, me giré disimuladamente para ver quien se había sentado a mi lado, ¡mierda, mierda, mierda! Edward Cullen estaba sentado junto a mi y me estaba mirando detenidamente, oculté mi mirada como siempre lo hago, no se vaya a enojar nuevamente y me Agreda como ayer, seguramente lo castigaron y lo mandaron a sentarse con la freaki, no podía negarlo estaba nerviosa y traté de concentrarme en la profesora que estaba dictando la clase, pero sentía constantemente la mirada de Edward en mi, qué carajo quería, por qué me miraba, quería que cayera un puto meteorito y le partiera su bella cara, no, no, no, no acabo de decir que él es bello, no se confundan, él es un patán, un abusador, no es lindo, es horrible ¿ok?.

Estaba haciendo un poco de calor en la sala y al estar tan abrigada me estaba sofocando, pero no me quería arriesgar a que se me vieran los moretones. La clase terminó y todos fueron saliendo del aula, hice tiempo hasta que todos salieran y me saqué la chaqueta, bajé la capucha de la sudadera y de la mochila saqué el frasco de crema para aplicarme en el cuello y en la mano, me ardían como el demonio, en el cuello me había enrollado un pañuelo, así que también lo saqué, esparcí con cuidado la crema, primero en el cuello y cuando la estaba aplicando en la muñeca escuché un jadeo proveniente desde mi espalda, me sobresalté y al girar mi cara me encontré de lleno con Edward, su mirada era de horror. Mierda mascullé en tono muy bajito, las manos me temblaron y el pote de crema cayó al piso

- Annie, yo…yo, lo lamento tanto..yo…

- No te preocupes, no es nada – lo interrumpí, como pude tomé mi mochila para irme enseguida, no quería que me siguiera mirando, tomé mi chaqueta, bajé la manga de la sudadera para taparme la muñeca y tomé apresuradamente el pañuelo que había dejado encima de la mesa, mejor terminaba de arreglarme en el baño, subí la capucha de la sudadera y me disponía a irme cuando sentí el agarre de Edward que me detenía

- Annie, espera, deja ver lo que te hice

- No es necesario, ya me voy

- No espera – y no se por qué no me pude mover, seguramente por miedo a que me golpeara otra vez, pero me quedé quieta, él bajó la capucha de la sudadera y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver los moretones en el cuello, acercó lentamente la mano para tocarme, pero enseguida la cerró en un puño y la bajó, no quería mirarlo, pero sentía su mirada alternándola entre mi cuello y mi cara, no pude evitar sonrojarme y enseguida me percaté que hace tanto tiempo que no me pasaba esa reacción involuntaria y ayer y hoy nuevamente lo hice al sentir que él me miraba y tocaba. Después lentamente volvió a acercar su mano, pero esta vez tomó delicadamente mi muñeca lastimada y levantó la manga de la sudadera y cerró los ojos al ver los moretones, su respiración se volvió agitada y delicadamente acarició los moretones, sisee de dolor e inmediatamente soltó mi mano

- Annie, de verdad lo lamento, se que no soy la mejor persona pero nunca había agredido a ninguna mujer, prometo que nunca te lastimaré nuevamente

- Ya dije que no te preocupes no soy ninguna mujer, soy escoria para ustedes, así que no vale – y me fui corriendo antes de que siguiera con sus mentiras, por que apenas tuviera oportunidad me volvería a lastimar o a hacerme la vida a cuadritos con sus amiguitos.

Las clases siguieron normales hasta cierto punto, Cullen me seguía con la vista por donde me encontrara, en dos oportunidades trató de volver a acercarse, claro que lo hizo cuando nadie lo miraba, pero no le di oportunidad y me escabullí deprisa.

Por fin las clases terminaron y me pude ir a mi encierro en mi casa, a mi soledad. Hoy haría algo que sólo una vez he hecho, hoy quería entrar en el cuarto que él ocuparía cuando viniera a vivir conmigo, no habían muchas cosas que fueran de él, casi todas eran nuevas para la nueva vida que tendríamos que adoptar, pero aún así su estilo, su esencia estaba grabada en cada centímetros de su cuarto, al entrar lo primero que veo son las fotografías que estaban por todo el cuarto y al mirarlas era imposible recordar cuando nos las sacamos, la verdad es que lo hicimos para que pareciera que llevábamos una vida normal, pero eso no quita que fue bastante entretenido y que nos reíamos hasta quedar agotados tirados en el piso, a pesar de las edades James era bastante divertido e inmaduro para algunas cosas en cambio yo era de personalidad fuerte y madura, pero él siempre supo sacar la niña que en verdad era.

Muchos se preguntarán sobre quién era James a parte de ser un agente y mi amor. A James lo conocí cuando llegamos a vivir a Chile cuando tenía aproximadamente 5 años, su familia vivía en la casa de al lado y cuando fueron a darnos la bienvenida al vecindario lo conocí, era un chico de 9 años y era el niño más hermoso que había conocido, su cabello era rubio como el sol y sus ojos celestes, pero el niño era bastante pesado y no quería ir a conocer a sus nuevos vecinos, se notaba su molestia y cuando me miró me sacó la lengua y yo me puse a llorar, desde ese día siempre que me veía me molestaba y cuando tenía oportunidad me tiraba las coletas, un día estaba con mi mamá jugando en el parque que estaba cruzando la calle y me caí del columpio en el que estaba jugando, mi madre Renne estaba conversando con la madre de James y no se dio cuenta que me caí, mis rodillas me dolían y me puse a llorar y James se percató del pequeño accidente y corrió a mi lado, yo pensé que se burlaría, pero en cambio me ayudó a pararme y limpió mis lágrimas y dijo que los ángeles no debían llorar porque cuando los ángeles lloraban el cielo llovía, no le entendí mucho, pero me hizo sentir mejor y me dedicó una sonrisa amplia, desde ese día siempre me cuidaba y cuando entré a estudiar era mi custodio personal, siempre andábamos juntos y él nunca se molestó por andar en mi compañía, nunca incluso cuando sus compañeros le decían que andaba de niñero de una bebita, nunca dejaba que nadie me molestara y así fueron pasando los años y nuestra amistad fue creciendo día a día, año a año. Cuando él salió del colegio fue bastante duro ya que lo habían aceptado en una universidad en Londres y se tuvo que marchar, pero siempre manteníamos contacto por Internet, yo seguí estudiando hasta que también nos marchamos a Londres con mi familia ya que papá tenía negocios que atender en esa ciudad y nos quedaríamos bastante tiempo, así que nos volvimos a encontrar, él tenía novia y era bastante hermosa, se llamaba Victoria y era muy simpática y siempre salíamos los tres, yo aún era menor de edad pero no era problema James siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerme entrar a las discotheques y los pubs a los que me invitaban, en compañía de ellos bebí mis primeros tragos, fumé los primeros cigarrillos y ellos me acompañaron a hacerme los piercing y los tatuajes, todos los fines de semana llegábamos casi borrachos a la casa, pero nunca me pasó nada malo en su compañía, ellos eran tan geniales, nunca me quiso contar qué estaba estudiando, se las daba de misterioso y cambiaba el tema cuando le preguntaba, en cambio yo estudiaba música desde los 4 años, era así como una niña genio y desde pequeña tomé clase de piano, guitarra, violín y cuanto instrumento musical me pusieran por delante, era una maldita privilegiada musical como me decía James. Como mi padre trabajaba directamente con varios cantantes y famosos siempre me vi envuelta en ese mundo, y cuando cumplí los 14 me invitaron a dar un concierto de piano en una gala de beneficencia y ahí se desató la locura, mi nombre empezó a estar de boca en boca y cada vez me invitaban más a distintas fiestas y espectáculos. Un día papá me preguntó si quería ser una artista y le dije por supuesto que si, estaba tan contenta y varios cantantes me empezaron a invitar a tocar o cantar con ellos en sus presentaciones y así me fui haciendo conocida. Cada vez que podía James me acompañaba, era mi mejor amigo y me cuidaba como siempre. A los 15 años grabé mi propio disco y fue un boom en ventas, ya para ese entonces era toda una chica rockera y cada vez salíamos más de juerga con James y mis nuevos amigos, casi todos cantantes, actores y hasta modelos, mi vida era perfecta, perfecta hasta ese día.

Ese día iba a tocar y cantar en un concierto como invitada de un grupo amigo y el estadio estaba lleno, estaba un poco nerviosa porque James no había podido asistir a acompañarme, él ya estaba trabajando, aunque no me decía en qué, así que estaba un poco triste, pero el concierto fue magnífico. Después de la presentación nos fuimos a celebrar a un conocido pub, pero me seguía sintiendo nerviosa y extraña, ya estaba un poco pasada de copas y avisé que iba al baño, cuando salía de éste alguien me puso un trapo en la boca y todo se volvió negro y cuando al fin pude despertar estaba en un lugar que no conocía, estaba encerrada en un cuarto grande con espejos en todas las paredes, era una habitación, estaba llenas de cosas para mi, ropa, instrumentos musicales, zapatos, libros, etc. traté de romper uno de los espejos y no cedió, estaba tan desorientada y un tanto mareada, llamé, grité y lloré, pero nadie me escuchaba, nadie me atendía, estuve varias horas así hasta que el cansancio me venció y me recosté en la cama que allí se encontraba, no se cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que me dormí pero desperté cuando sentí ruido y al sentarme en la cama lo vi.

- Buenos días mi muñequita, espero te guste tu nueva casa

- Noooooooooooo, grité.

CHICAS A QUI ESTA EL PRIMER CAP POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS REVIEWS SALUDOS =)


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO II

POV EDWARD

Mierda, mierda, mierda, me sentía fatal, lo que le había hecho a la freaki no tenía perdón, tenía todo el cuello marcado y la muñeca igual, mierda era tan blanca su piel que se le notaba desde lejos, cuando la toqué me sentí raro, su piel era tan suave y sedosa, joder qué mierda estoy pensando, es la freaki, no es nadie, es basura, debo estar cansado o estresado, yo Edward Cullen pensando en la piel de la freaki jajaja, nah, necesito un porro y un buen polvo con alguna de las zorras que abundan en el colegio, si, eso es lo que me falta.

Cuando en el pasillo me encontré con Ángela, sin dudarlo la agarré y me la lleve al cuartucho del conserje, no era muy buena follando, pero era la mejor mamadora del colegio, la estampé en la pared y rápidamente le saqué la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda, no era la primera vez que me la cogía, pero estaba apurado y no quería buscar a otra zorra si esta estaba a mano. Ella me rodeó con las piernas las caderas y me llevé un pezón a la boca y con una mano y estrujaba el otro

- Ahhhh, Eddy, más, quiero más – mierda odiaba cuando me decían Eddy

- Cállate zorra, no me digas así y cierra la boca, no quiero escucharte

- ¿estamos de mala? – joder, le acabo de decir que se calle y no lo hace, así que la bajé y le arrojé la ropa

- Lárgate, si no te vas a quedar callada

- No, no diré nada más

- Ok, sigamos - idiota, todas lo son, zorras que les gusta que las humillen, todas son iguales

Seguimos en donde estábamos y la verdad es que no estaba gozando nada, esta zorra estaba ya muy usada y como que me estaba dando asco, pero en fin, ya estábamos a la mitad de algo que se suponía que me desconectaría por un momento de esta mierda de vida que llevo y acá estoy pensando y pensando en mierda y más mierda, ¡ joder! Soy un maldito emo, lo que faltaba, mi vida cada día es peor y nadie se da cuenta, de qué mierda me sirve ser el más popular, follarme a todas las zorras que quiera y cuando quiera, tener dinero, libertad, lujos, ser guapo, si al fin y al cabo nadie en este jodido planeta me conoce realmente, todos ven el envase y no el contenido, mierda estoy jodidamente podrido, hueco por dentro, la verdad es que hace tiempo que estoy así y no se por qué mierda tiene que ser justamente hoy que me cae toda esta mierda encima, maldición no quiero pensar más, estoy reventado y no se bien por que, bueno lo se, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, se supone que estoy follando y no se qué mierda estoy haciendo, capaz que ya haya hasta terminado y no me he dado cuenta. Abro los ojos y presto atención a lo que estoy haciendo, mierda no he terminado, todavía me la estoy follando, carajo esta zorra si que grita, le pongo una mano en la boca para que se calle de una puta vez y sigo embistiendo con fuerza, joder esta zorra está tan usada que no me causa ningún maldito placer y la perra estaba por correrse, si dos estocadas más y se corrió y yo no estoy ni cerca.

- maldita zorra acabaste y yo no, así que agáchate y ocupa tu boca en algo productivo de una maldita vez – Ángela se agachó y se dedicó a mamármela y por fin sentí algo de placer, mierda si que era buena en las mamadas, la mejor en este trabajo, trato de concentrarme para poder correrme, pero otra vez mi mente se pone a vagar, mierda cierro los ojos y me vuelvo a desconectar y a mi mente me llegan las imágenes de los moretones que le dejé a la freaki, la freaki de piel tan suave, tan blanca y sedosa, de ojos tan profundos e inocentes, joder ¿cómo sería la freaki para follar?, ¿sería tan apetecible como su hermosa piel?, ¿me perdería en la profundidad de sus ojos mientras llego al ansiado orgasmo?, ¡joder, joder, joder!, esta mierda no me puede estar pasando, maldita freaki con sus malditos moretones, qué mierda me tiene que importar a mi lo qué le pase, no me interesa, no me interesa saber como mierda sería follarla, jamás lo haría, me gustan las mujeres hermosas no anormales, feas y poca cosa como ella.

- Mmmm, Edward, tienes la mejor polla de todas – mierda verdad que la zorra me la está mamando

- Sigue así nena, lo estás haciendo bien, más rápido, más fuerte, - joder me estoy sintiendo bien, ya casi, empiezo a marcar yo el ritmo y la cojo del pelo fuertemente y le empiezo a follar la boca con rudeza, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, tres embistes más y por fin me corro y la verdad es que no siento nada, esta perra pasó al olvido, ya no se siente como antes. Me subo el pantalón, arreglo un poco mi ropa y salgo rápidamente de ese lugar dejando a Ángela ahí sin dirigirle una sola palabra, bueno no debe extrañarse siempre hago lo mismo, recibo lo que busco y las dejo sin más, total saben que conmigo no conseguirán nada.

Mientras salgo del colegio miro la hora, hora de volver al hogar, dulce hogar (nótese el sarcasmo). Si, las cosas en casa van de mal en peor y la culpa la tiene el maldito de Carlisle ¿por qué se preguntarán?, simple los hombres somos mierda.

Carlisle y Esme son en realidad mis Tíos, mis padres biológicos era Edward y Elizabeth Masen y murieron cuando tenía 10 años. Edward Masen, o sea mi padre tenía una aventura con una mujerzuela más joven y cuando mi madre se enteró lo enfrentó, por supuesto él en un principio lo negó, pero mi madre era astuta y tenía las pruebas y ante eso él no se pudo negar más a enfrentar la realidad y admitió que tenía una amante, ante el dolor de la traición mi madre se suicidó arrojándose de un acantilado, mi padre se sumió en un depresión antes los hechos y se perdió en el alcohol y las drogas, al parecer se hizo amigo de tipejos de mala calaña y a los cinco meses de haber muerto mi madre lo encontraron asesinado de tres balazos y botado en la calle, la verdad es que no lo sentí, era un maldito bastardo, por su culpa mi madre se mató, lo bueno es que Carlisle y Esme me llevaron a vivir con ellos y me aceptaron y quisieron como yo a ellos, eran una familia tan linda y unida y Alice, mi pequeña prima, casi hermana formábamos la familia perfecta, esas de cuentos de hadas y finales felices y toda esa mierda romántica, pero los finales felices no existen en mi mundo y hace un par de meses descubrí que Carlisle tenía una amante joven, tan joven que es de mi edad, si el jodido don perfecto Carlisle Cullen tiene una amante jovencita y lo peor es que Esme lo sabe y se queda callada. Cómo lo descubrí, bueno, Carlisle había viajado a Londres a dar un seminario, por cierto él es doctor, el mejor cirujano del país. Llevaba una semana allá cuando llamó para decirle a Esme que se quedaría unos días más, pues un amigo doctor le había pedido ayuda para una cirugía, así que se quedaría más tiempo, Esme no estaba muy contenta y quería viajar para estar con él, pero Carlisle se negó, pues según él estaría casi todo el tiempo en el hospital para atender a ese paciente, puesto decía era muy complicada su intervención y había latas posibilidades de que muriera y debía estar concentrado, Esme por supuesto aceptó como la excelente persona que es, los días fueron pasando y nos empezamos a preocupar, ya que Carlisle llamaba poco y cuando le llamábamos nosotros siempre tenía el móvil apagado. Pasó otra semana más cuando al fin llegó, se le notaba cansado y triste, extremadamente triste, cuando le preguntamos no quiso decir nada al respecto, ese mismo día en la noche no podía dormir y entonces quise bajar a la cocina a tomarme un vaso de leche tibia para conciliar el sueño, al llegar a la cocina me sorprendí de ver la luz encendida y terminé de bajar silenciosamente y quedé pasmado cuando vi a Carlisle llorando desconsoladamente y balbuceaba : mi pobre niña cómo estarás, espero que bien, te voy a extrañar tanto mi dulce niña.

Quedé casi en estado de shock, de quién mierda hablaba Carlisle, no comprendí en ese momento, más cuando pasaron tres días más se me aclaró todo, sin querer escuché una conversación entre Carlisle y Esme, me preocupé por que Esme estaba llorando y ella nunca lloraba, así que me quedé a escuchar de qué se trataba la cosa.

- Esme, en serio ya me encuentro mejor, no llores

- Cómo no voy a llorar, si todas las noches te despiertas llorando, gritando y llamando a esa niña

- Esme, ya te expliqué lo que pasó con ella, pensé que había quedado claro ese asunto

- Pues no ha quedado claro, prometiste olvidarla, no sufrir más por ella y no lo has cumplido ¿quieres que nuestros hijos se enteren de lo que te pasa?

- No, por supuesto que no, esto es entre tu y yo y así debe quedar

- Pues intenta olvidar que la conociste, sácala de tu vida de una vez, tienes que olvidarla

- Si, lo se, pero no es tan fácil como pensé al principio, ella me atormenta, no puedo olvidarla, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza Esme, debes comprenderme, te conté todo lo que pasó y dijiste que comprendías mi situación, por favor amor

- Creo que deberías ir a terapia, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no la olvidarás sin terapia, creo que te puedo acompañar, al fin y al cabo esto nos está afectando a los dos y si no le pones remedio en un futuro cercano afectará a los niños y no aceptaré que mi familia se destruya por una adolescente que en un par de meses saldrá adelante y se olvidará del sufrimiento por el que está pasando

- No hable así de ella, ella está muy mal, no tiene a nadie, ha perdido todo y a todos, jamás hables así de Isabella, ella no lo merece.

Salí corriendo a mi habitación no quería escuchar más, Carlisle tenía una amante adolescente igual como la tuvo mi padre cuando era niño, mierda por que tenía que dañar la familia, por que tenía que herir de esa manera a Esme, ella era tan tierna y dulce, por qué tenía que buscarse una amante, maldito Carlisle. Desde ese jodido día las cosas cambiaron, perdí el respeto hacia Carlisle, yo ya tenía mi personalidad formada, desde hace años que soy una mierda de persona, lo tengo asumido, pero en casa con mis padres adoptivos era distinto, con ellos era realmente yo, simplemente Edward, pero las circunstancias cambiaron y ahora no me preocupo de medir mis palabras o actos delante de ellos, a Carlisle simplemente lo odio por ser un jodido caliente y enfermo que le gustan las pendejas y a Esme, bueno no la odio, pero me decepcionó al perdonarlo y aceptar tan tranquilamente la cagada que se mandó su esposo, ellos no saben que se su sucio secreto y no entienden el cambio, pero ya no pueden hacer nada, ya estoy jodido, estoy hecho mierda y lo único que me calma a veces es el sexo con las zorras calientes, el alcohol y por supuesto las drogas, éstas últimas no las consumo tanto, pero drogas son drogas y dañan y por último odio intensamente a esa jodida zorra adolescente llamada Isabella, ella destruyó mi nuevo hogar, destruyó la familia que tanto necesitaba para olvidar mi familia biológica.

Los días siguieron pasando y el aburrimiento era cada vez peor, todo me parecía gris, pero hoy todo cambió, si cambió. Estábamos con el grupo en la cafetería del colegio bromeando y tonteando cuando escuché una risa melodiosa, esa simplemente hermosa, pura, una risa sincera entre tanta hipocresía, seguí el sonido y quedé paralizado, era ella, la freaki Annie estaba dos mesas atrás de nosotros y reía, ella reía y se veía hermosa, si esa era la palabra, hermosa, pura y al mismo tiempo tan ¿sexy?, mierda, ella estaba sentada y la acompañaba un chico, él estaba de espalda a mi, así que no sabía de quien se trataba, pero algo él había hecho o dicho, por que ella se reía, luego de unos segundos él también comenzó a reír, me quedé embobado mirándola y al parecer ella se dio cuenta, por que dirigió su mirada en mi dirección y nos quedamos mirando fijamente unos segundos, pero para mi fue más, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y todos hubieran desaparecido y sólo quedáramos nosotros dos, ella dejó de sonreír y me sentí tan desgraciado, era una jodida egoísta al privarme de su sonrisa. Dejó me mirarme y se concentró nuevamente en su amiguito idiota.

- ey, quién es el imbécil que está sentado con la freaki – pregunté a mis amigos y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia aquella mesa

- oh, él es Seth, va en tercero – dijo Alice, al parecer todos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que la freaki nunca, pero nunca conversaba con nadie y menos sonreía

- ¿ y quién mierda es Seth? – pregunté tratando de sonar desenfadado

- Bueno ya te dije va en tercero y es bastante popular entre las chicas, es guapo y divertido – volvió a decir Alice

- Oh, y además tiene tatuajes y piercing, además es skater y toca en una banda en la Push – dijo Ángela – además tiene un cuerpo de dios griego – mierda así que el idiota ese era bien parecido y tenía aceptación entre las mujeres, joder y por qué mierda me molestaba eso, bah, no me interesaba para nada, dejé de mirarlos porque me daba rabia y quería moler a golpes al pendejo ese.

- Bueno, bueno, miren nada más, que bien calladito se lo tenía la anormal esa, chicos tenemos material nuevo para joder a la poca cosa esa – dijo Rosalie, ella le tenía un odio casi desmedido a Annie.

- Vamos, no vale la pena, me aburrí de estar acá- les dije para sacarme esa imagen de la freaki con ese chico que desde ahora lo odiaba.

Nos fuimos a clases, pero antes nos fuimos a unos arbustos en el jardín trasero a drogarnos un poco antes de volver a clases. Las chicas estaban ansiosas ya que se había corrido el rumor de que llegaba un alumno nuevo, al parecer las chicas decían era un modelo de Calvin Klein llamado Emmett Jones, o algo así, la verdad es que nunca me he fijado en esas mierdas de moda o la vida de los famosos, pero ellas estaban vueltas locas y ya decían que él sería el nuevo miembro del grupo, zorras ya se lo querían tirar.

Cuando entramos a clases íbamos tan encendidos que nos carcajeábamos de puras mierdas, poco antes de entrar Rosalie chocó con algo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y todos nos matamos de la risa, pero ella se enfureció, oh, mierda, había chocado con la freaki y ella también había quedado tirada en el piso, Rosalie estaba enojadísima y agarró a la freaki del pelo y la levantó de un porrazo y la estampó contra la pared produciendo un sonido estridente al chocar la cabeza contra en cemento de la pared. La freaki en ningún momento levantó la vista, pero era obvio que le había dolido el golpe.

- maldita freaki, mira lo que me hiciste

- lo siento, iba apurada y no te vi

- no me interesa, perra, no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino, por que para la otra te mato – le dijo Rose golpeándola más fuerte y todos se reían, la verdad es que yo también reía, total estábamos drogados y así todo vale ¿no?, después la lanzó al piso y nos fuimos a clases como si nada hubiera pasado, de la freaki no supimos nada más, no apareció por el salón.

Pasaron dos días más y ya era lunes, supuestamente hoy ingresaba el tal Emmett y lo sabía porque todas las zorras no dejaban de hablar del tema. Estábamos en el estacionamiento cuando llega un jeep colosal y lujoso, todos se voltearon a verlo y se bajó un tipo grande, bien grande, era alto, supongo que bien parecido porque todas las mujeres que estaban cerca empezaron a suspirar y a silbar, como decía era alto, musculoso, cabello negro o algo así, no se me dan bien las descripciones, no me culpen soy hombre no me fijo en esas mierdas, bueno la cosa es que Rosalie y Alice se le acercaron, algo le conversaron y el tipo sonrió y se acercó a nosotros, las zorras estaban jubilosas por el logro de llevarlo al grupo nuestro. Después de las presentaciones confirmamos que el tipo era el modelo Emmett, en verdad era simpático y Rosalie se le pegó como lapa al cuerpo de él, pobre tipo Rosalie no descansaría hasta follárselo y la verdad es que ella era hermosa y sexy, pero esa personalidad que tenía, mierda a veces hasta a mi me daba miedo. Faltaba poco para entrar a clases cuando la vi, venía apresuradamente hacia nosotros, claro, estábamos en el lugar de siempre y para entrar a clases tenía que pasar delante de nosotros, cuando nos vió agachó la cabeza como siempre hacía y trató de pasar desapercibida y rápido por nuestro lado, pero Rosalie no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, además creo que se quería lucir con Emmett por que cuando la freaki pasó por delante Rose sin disimular la empujó tirándola al piso, todos estallaron en carcajadas y la freaki trataba de recoger sus cosas apresuradamente, lo que sorprendió a todos fue la reacción de Emmett, puesto que se agachó rápidamente y ayudó a la freaki a recoger sus cosas y le tendió la mano para que se parara, ella un poco tímida y reacia no le pasaba la mano, pero el idiota le sonrió y parece que a ella le gustó el gesto o él y su enorme cuerpo porque le dio la mano y se levantó

- mmmm, gracias – dijo ella tímidamente y se fue

- de nada – dijo Emmett y se quedó como imbécil mirando por donde se había ido la freaki, me tenía de los nervios, qué mierda le pasaba, ella era la freaki del colegio, nadie la miraba, nadie la ayudaba, a nadie le gustaba, pero lo que susurró a continuación nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

- Hermosa – dijo

- ¿qué? Gritaron casi todos los que escucharon, Rosalie estaba indignada

- Hermosa dije ¿quién es ella? ¿cómo se llama? – preguntó Emmett mirándome directamente

- Mmmm, ella es Annie y es la freaki del colegio

- Es una anormal, una perdedora, nadie habla con ella, es invisible – dijo Rose desesperada por el comentario de Emmett

- Bueno, la verdad no me parece invisible y definitivamente es la chica más hermosa que he conocido jamás y eso que me codeo con modelos, wow, esa niña definitivamente me dejó colgado, ¿le han visto alguna vez bien?, digo sus ojos wow son hermosos y cuando me sonrió casi pierdo la respiración, definitivamente la quiero conocer, y ¿Rosalie, así te llamas cierto? No quiero que nunca más hagas algo tan atroz con ella, fue muy feo lo que hiciste y ustedes no deberían gozar con hacerle bulling a Annie

- Acabas de llegar, no vengas a darnos órdenes a nosotros, somos los que mandamos acá y no te permito que nos alces la voz – Rose estaba que echaba chispas

- No me importa quines crean que sean, esa niña ni nadie merece ser tratado de esa forma, además voy a tratar de que acepte mi amistad y si la tengo que defender de ustedes lo haré, y es una pena porque me parecieron simpáticos, pero no acepto ni apruebo la violencia, menos a las mujeres y ahora mejor me voy, ustedes sabrán lo que hacen, adiós – mierda estaba realmente enojado, después que se fue estallamos en risas, excluyendo a Rose por supuesto, ella estaba que quería matar a alguien

- Joder Rose parece que la freaki te acaba de quitar el modelito y ahora le va a modelar la ropa interior a ella jajajaja – como siempre Félix tenía que cagarla, Rose le mandó un puñetazo y yo quería patearlo hasta cansarme.

- Ya vamos que las clases van a empezar – traté de conservar la paz, aunque sabía bien que se había declarado la guerra y era Rose versus freaki

Por qué mierda tenía que notar lo hermosa que era la freaki, porque no la había ignorado como todos, acaso ella le haría caso a él, le gustaría, no era de extrañarse si fuera así, él era simpático y amable, acababa de llegar y la había ayudado, yo llevaba más tiempo y en vez de ayudarla la atormentaba día a día y más encima la había golpeado y le había marcado el cuerpo, obvio que se iba a enamorar de Emmett ¿por qué mierda tenía que haber venido a Forks? Y ¿por qué mierda tenía ganas de llorar y me dolía el pecho?.

CHICAS SEGUNDO CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO III

POV BELLA

Iban pasando los días y cada vez me aburría más, las pesadillas seguían y las agresiones de las zorras y los putos seguían también, pero me daba igual, afortunadamente Cullen no trató de volver a conversar conmigo, de verdad no lo soportaba, cada vez sentía que lo odiaba más.

Joder, estaba tan aburrida así que salí de casa y me fui a la playa a dar una vuelta, por supuesto llevaba mi skate. Al llegar me senté en la arena y contemplé el mar, hacía tiempo que no iba a la playa y ahora me daba cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba, tenía el efecto de tranquilizarme, de darme cierta paz, la mis pies se hundían en la arena y mis manos jugueteaban con unas pequeñas conchitas de mar, el olor a sal llegaba a mis pulmones y el sonido de las olas que bramaban furiosas me tenían completamente embobada, antes cuando vivía en Chile iba a menudo a la playa con mis padres, con los padres de James y con el mismo James, a veces se nos unía su hermano, pero no era siempre, él era más reservado, era menor que James, pero un año mayor que yo, cuando tenía 12 años tomó la decisión de irse a estudiar al extranjero, no se muy bien dónde fue, pero supe por James que se había ido a una escuela militar, le gustaba esa onda y por lo que recuerdo de él le venía esa decisión.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que algo duro venía directamente hacia mi cabeza, cuando sentí el impacto tenía ganas de llorar de dolor, mierda si que dolió, no me quería voltear a ver, tenía pavor de saber a ciencia cierta quien había sido ¿qué tal si era el idiota de Cullen y su ejército que querían seguir molestándome?, así que me quedé tranquila sin mirar hacia atrás.

- Oh, perdón chica, de verdad no fue mi intención, estaba con mis amigos y no nos dimos cuenta, por favor perdóname

- No te preocupes, no fue nada – dije pausadamente y sin mirarlo

- Mírame por favor, quiero saber si de verdad te encuentras bien –

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con un joven bastante apuesto, era moreno, cabello corto y a la moda, al menos eso creo, era alto, musculoso, pero no en exceso, ojos negros y una radiante y hermosa sonrisa, era de esas personas que de sólo mirarlo te apetecía sonreír de vuelta, al parecer era agradable, pero qué podía saber yo, todas las personas que ahora conocía eran crueles, egoístas y sin vergüenzas.

- ey, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?, fue un golpe bastante duro – al terminar de hablar varios jóvenes se iban acercando a nuestro lado y me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, era mucha gente alrededor y empecé a temblar, quizás se venían a burlar de mi, tenía que salir rápidamente de este embrollo, tenía que huir

- ehh, si, ya dije que no te preocuparas, estoy bien, yo… me tengo que ir, adiós – antes de darme la vuelta el joven me tomó de la muñeca para impedir que me fuera, ya estaba más que asustada, traté de quitar mi mano de manera brusca y el joven se dio cuenta

- lo siento, no te asustes, no te voy a lastimar, sólo quiero que un médico te revise, como dije anteriormente el golpe fue duro y si te vas sola te podrías desmayar, acá cerca hay un médico, por favor deja ayudarte

- no es necesario, tengo que irme – ya me estaba aburriendo esta ilógica conversación

- eres tan terca muchacha

- a quién le dices muchacha en ese tono despectivo, al parecer soy mayor que tú, así que no me molestes más – definitivamente me tenía cabreada, se que no debí desquitarme con él, pero era tan terco como una mula, porque simplemente no me ignoraba y me dejaba en paz, los otros chicos que ya habían llegado a nuestro lado estallaron en carcajadas

- oh, por fin alguien que te deja callado y es una chica jajajaja – reía estruendosamente uno de los muchachos

- oh cállate Paul, no me ha dejado callado

- hay por favor, todos vieron tu cara de terror cuando la chica te increpó jajaja

- cállate idiota, que no fue así – ellos estaban riéndose de lo que yo dije, pero no burlándose de mi, se burlaban del chico terco, no pude evitar sonreír, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía y me sentía bien

- oh lo que faltaba, ahora tú también te ríes de mi, por cierto me llamo Seth, mucho gusto

- mmm Annie – le dije nerviosamente

- hola Annie, hola Annie, Hola Annie – empezaron todos a saludarme con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer todos eran agradables, eran cinco chicos y tres chicas, Paul, Seth, Jared, Embry y Quil, las chicas eran Claire, Rebecca y Leah.

Después que vi al médico y me diera unas pastillas para el dolor y determinara que sólo había sido un golpe salí de la consulta, los chicos me estaban esperando y Seth me llevó a recorrer la playa, era una reserva indígena y ellos pertenecían a la tribu, eran chicos realmente simpáticos, Seth me mostró su casa y mientras caminábamos me contó varias cosas entre ellas que estudiaba en el mismo colegio donde estudiaba yo. Se hizo el ofendido cuando le dije que no me había percatado de él en el colegio

- Oh por favor, no digas que no me habías visto nunca, soy bien popular con las chicas

- Que presumido eres, pero la verdad es que nunca te había visto, nunca veo a nadie – lo último lo dije más para mi misma, pero él me escuchó

- Hablando en serio, no me extraña que nunca notes nada, siempre estás mirando hacia el suelo o estás con la mirada perdida, nunca te he visto conversar con nadie, siempre estás sola Annie ¿por qué?

- Soy la freaki ¿recuerdas? , además me gusta estar sola

- Pero nadie puede vivir en soledad extrema ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

- No acepto caridad, no estoy necesitada

- No es caridad, me agradas de verdad, cuando prestas atención eres graciosa, apuesto a que ni tú te habías dado cuenta de que eres muy simpática

- Oh, por dios me quieres seducir para llevarme a la cama – dije con cara de horror, pero irónicamente

- ¿ves?, eres divertida e irónica al mismo tiempo, me caes bien Annie

- Mmm

- Eso ¿qué significa?, ¿seremos amigos?

- Tal vez chico, tal vez

- Ya verás que nos divertiremos, con los demás chicos la pasamos súper bien y las chicas son muy buenas personas y les has caído bien, seremos un grupo muy divertido

- Eso creo – no estaba muy convencida, se que nunca iba a encajar en la vida normal de adolescente, además mañana en clases seguramente me evitaría, a nadie le gustaría ser visto con la freaki, era ganarse problemas con los idiotas

- Ven, vamos, los demás están esperando, te quiero mostrar algo

Cuando fuimos donde estaban los demás chicos quedé impresionada, ya no estábamos a orilla de la playa, estábamos en una pista improvisada de skate y todos llevaban uno, wow, esto no me lo esperaba, ellos sentían la misma pasión que yo por la adrenalina, me quedé observándolos, eran muy buenos en lo que hacían, hasta las chicas hacían sus maniobras, cada vez me agradaban más estos muchachos.

Cuando por fin llegué a casa preparé algo para comer, estaba realmente hambrienta, no es que fuera una gran cocinera, la verdad es que se me daba fatal la cocina, pero no podía comprar todos los días comida preparada, así que me preparé unas hamburguesas y una ensalada, quedaron pasables para una persona hambrienta que no se fija mucho en lo que come.

Estaba caminando en el pasillo hacia la cafetería cuando escuchó que me llaman, desconcertada miro en dirección de esa voz conocida y me encuentro con Seth que corría apresuradamente hasta llegar a mi lado

- hola pequeña, vamos a comer algo

- Seth ¿qué haces? No te pueden ver conmigo

- ¿por qué?, eres mi amiga y dije que te buscaría para comer juntos

- Ya, yo pensé que era por cortesía, además no estás obligado a hablarme en público

- Bah, eres tonta, no me importa lo que digan los demás, eres mi nueva amiga y si a los demás no les gusta pues que se jodan – wow este chico está loco de verdad

- Vamos Annie muero de hambre – sin darme cuenta me arrastra hacia la cafetería, estaba nerviosa, aterrada, yo la freaki iba a sentarme y a conversar con alguien. Mientras avanzábamos todos se quedaban mirando perplejos, ya que Seth era bastante apuesto y popular, todas las chicas se daban vuelta a mirarlo, al parecer él notó mi incomodidad y me tomó de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Una vez sentados, aún estaba nerviosa, además estábamos bastante cerca de la mesa de mis torturadores, ellos no me habían visto y esperaba que no me vieran, especialmente él. Seth miró en dirección a mi mirada y se dio cuenta de que los miraba a ellos

- ¿ellos te molestan bastante cierto? Los he visto

- Si, pero no les hago caso, lo que me preocupa es que te vean conmigo y la agarren en tu contra, de verdad no tienes que hablarme acá

- No seas tonta, además lo que ellos opinen me vale mierda

- ¿en serio no te importa?

- No, ellos peden besar mi peludo culo – dijo y no aguanté las ganas y me largué a reír

- ¿dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?

- Si, pueden besar mi peludo culo, y por las dudas es una expresión, no es que lo tenga peludo – dijo un poco avergonzado y reí con más ganas

- No te puedes retractar, ya lo dijiste tienes el culo peludo jajajaja – Seth se largó a reír también.

Era tan chistoso y no paraba de reír cuando sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda y miré en dirección a esa persona que sabía me estaba mirando, era él, me miraba de manera tan extraña ¿qué diablos le pasaba?, dejé de reírme cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nos quedamos prendados, pero agarré algo de valor y desvié mi mirada, no me gustaba la forma en que nos habíamos perdido en los ojos del otro, raro, peligroso. Me volví a concentrar en Seth y en las estupideces que decía.

Hoy supuestamente llegaba un alumno nuevo al colegio y todas las chicas estaban como locas, al parecer el chico nuevo era un modelo de ropa interior o algo así. Después del altercado con Rosalie y los idiotas no me habían molestado en estos días, estaban tan drogados que casi me dan pena, especialmente Cullen, eran tan brillante y hermoso como el pecado y que se estuviera drogando era una lástima, bueno en todo caso a mi qué mierda me puede importar él, bah, seguramente me va a llegar el periodo por eso ando pensando en pendejadas.

Mierda, como todos los días los idiotas estaban en la entrada y tendría que pasar delante de ellos, además estaban con un joven que no conocía, seguramente era el chico nuevo, era bastante apuesto y grande, bastante musculoso y la zorra de Rosalie se le pegaba al cuerpo, pobre tipo, lo malo es que al parecer tendría un nuevo torturador, carajo, mi vida apesta.

Bajé la vista y traté de pasar apresuradamente por su lado, pero cómo no, la zorra de Rosalie me empujó y caí al suelo y todas mis cosas se desparramaron por todos lados, las estaba recogiendo rápidamente cuando una mano grande me entregó mis cosas y me tendió la mano para levantarme, cuando lo vi de cerca me estaba sonriendo y era realmente bien parecido, a pesar de ser tan grande su sonrisa le relajaba el rostro y dos hoyuelos se instalaban en sus mejillas, parecía un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, con desconfianza y temor tomé su mano y me levantó, susurré un gracias y me fui apresuradamente

Qué mierda estaba pasando ¿por qué de pronto la gente se estaba portando amable conmigo?, ahora lo único que faltaba es que Cullen viniera a ofrecerme casamiento jajajaja ¡si claro, como no! Antes de recibir un gesto amable de ese idiota se congela el puto infierno.

Estaba tan cansada de llorar y de gritar por una explicación ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué me hacía esto?, quería salir de este lugar, quería estar en mi casa, no encerrada con ese loco, me dolían las manos de tanto golpear los espejos para tratar de romperlos, nunca cedían, nunca se rompían y caí al suelo rendida, no se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ese hombre volvió a entrar al cuarto y traía una bandeja con comida, no iba a ingerir nada proveniente de él, no lo haría, prefería morir que estar acá.

- muñequita debes alimentarte, ven niña a comer

- no me diga muñequita y no voy a comer nada, quiero irme a mi casa, por favor deje que me vaya.

- NUNCA, escucha bien nunca te dejaré ir, eres mía ahora y siempre lo serás, eres mi muñequita hermosa y esta es tu nueva casa, tu nueva vida junto a mi, donde perteneces

- ¿cómo? ¿no va a pedir rescate?, porque esto es secuestro y mi padre pagará cualquier suma de dinero que pida, por favor pida rescate

- Shii, tranquila muñeca, no me interesa el dinero de tu padre, estás acá porque eres mía, yo te voy a cuidar como lo que eres, una muñequita hermosa y frágil y vamos a ser muy felices juntos

- No, no, no, por favor no me haga daño, por favor déjeme ir y no soy una jodida muñequita, no soy frágil, quiero irme ahora maldito pedófilo - ya no aguantaba más y empecé a gritarle y a arrojarle todo lo que pillaba en camino, no quería estar ahí, no quería ser una de esas chicas a las que violaban, no quería pertenecer a la maldita estadística de violaciones y vejaciones.

- No digas tonterías niña, no soy un violador, es sólo que desde la primera vez que te vi me deslumbraste, eres tan hermosa, tan pura y te estás perdiendo con esas amistades que tienes, con esa vida que decidiste llevar

- No, no entiendo

- Esa puta vida que estás llevando, eres una niña brillante e inteligente y te la pasas en conciertos, discotecas y pub, bebiendo y rodeándote de ese mundo que no es apropiado para ti, eres muy inocente para ese ambiente.

- Maldito enfermo, mi padre me encontrará y te matará, además James…

- No nombres a ese maldito hombre, nunca, me entiendes, nunca vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre, ese idiota que te acompaña para todos lados debes olvidarlo, nunca más lo verás

- No, él junto a mi padre me rescatarán, James vendrá a salvarme, es mi mejor amigo y me cuida

- ¿amigo? Jajaja, ese puto cabrón está enamorado de ti, puedo verlo en la forma que te mira, a pesar de tener una novia hermosa y apropiadamente de su edad él te ama, todos los que te rodean lo saben, se le nota demasiado y nunca serás de él, nunca cantarás o tocarás ningún instrumento si no es para mi, sólo yo tengo el derecho de escucharte cantar

- Estás enfermo

- TÚ ME TIENES ENFERMO, DESDE QUE TE VI ENTRASTE A MI VIDA PARA ATORMENTARME, NO DEJAS MIS PENSAMIENTOS, ATORMENTAS MIS SUEÑOS Y POR ESO TE TRAJE CONMIGO, ERES MÍA, SÓLO MÍA.

Desperté como todos los días, sudada y temblorosa, malditos recuerdos, maldito enfermo nunca me deja en paz, nunca deja de torturarme.

Hoy no vería a Seth porque tenía que ayudarle a su madre que se encontraba enferma y tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos, estaría nuevamente sola, ya que los amigos de Seth asistían a clases en la reserva de la Push, Seth era el único que asistía al colegio conmigo. Con los días nuestra amistad se había afianzado, con los otros chicos también me llevaba de maravilla, nos juntábamos todos los días en la Push, practicábamos en Skate, hacíamos asados y fogatas, la pasábamos tan bien que a veces me olvidaba por un momento de mis miedos y cada día que pasaba me sentía un poco más en paz, un poco más como yo misma antes de que me secuestraran.

La banda de idiotas no me molestaban tanto, pero Rosalie me miraba cada vez más con cara de odio. Entré al baño, quería refrescarme un poco antes de irme a casa, al entrar supe que había cometido un error garrafal, ahí se encontraba el puto Edward y se estaba cogiendo a una chica, no se como se llamaba y no me interesaba, pero cómo podían ser tan descarados ni siquiera habían echado cerrojo a la puerta y Edward embestía con fuerza a la chica que gemía y jadeaba como loca, mierda era tan vergonzoso que no atiné a hacer nada y me quedé como pegada al piso. Edward fue el primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia y me miró con cara de horror y empujó a la chica a un lado que rápidamente recogió su ropa y se vestía apresuradamente, en cambio Edward me miraba directamente sin hacer nada para cubrirse, me sonrojé y él bajó la vista como si estuviera avergonzado y en ese momento me despabilé y salí corriendo de ahí, no me detuve hasta que estuve bastante lejos y apoyándome en una pared descansé, estaba tan asustada, si Edward me encontraba seguramente me haría daño por haberlo interrumpido, mierda, respiraba agitadamente por el bochorno, el cansancio que me dejó la carrera y principalmente por el susto de lo que me haría Edward cuando me encontrara.

Traté de seguir caminando, pero temblaba como una hoja mientras salía hacia el estacionamiento. Antes de llegar a salir suena mi celular y al ver la pantalla veo que me llamaba Paul, le contestó y me dice que me está esperando en el estacionamiento porque pasaríamos el día en la Push y no quería que me fuera sola, así que me apresuré, pero mi suerte era pésima ya que al cortar la llamada me toman del brazo y me giran, era Edward, carajo estaba perdida, mi cara seguramente era de puro miedo

- yo, yo, Edward, de verdad no era mi intención interrumpirte, disculpa yo…

- Annie, no te disculpes, la verdad es que yo…..mierda yo….- se veía tan furioso que me dio tanto miedo

- Por favor Edward yo no he visto nada, yo, me tengo que ir

- No, espera, deja que yo explique lo…

- Princesa ¿Por qué demoras tanto? – uff, Paul llegó en el mejor momento

- Ehh, lo siento me demoré un poco, vamos

- ¿un poco? Princesa llevo rato esperándote, vamos me muero de hambre y mira lo que te traje – me mostró un casco

- ¿y eso Paul?

- Un casco, pero no es cualquier casco, es tu casco princesa, me compré una moto y te compré un casco especialmente para ti y vas la primera en subirte conmigo, oh, pero que descortés, estabas conversando con un amigo – mierda me había olvidado de Edward que aún sujetaba mi brazo, lo miré y estaba mirando fijamente desde Paul hacia mi repetidamente

- Ehhh, si pero ya iba a buscarte, me tengo que ir Edward

- Ah, ya veo, ah perdón – dijo al darse cuenta de que aún sostenía mi brazo, lo soltó y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Paul a quien no le gustó para nada la actitud de Edward y lo miraba con desconfianza, mis amigos sabían muy bien que yo no tenía más amigos que ellos

- ¿te estaba haciendo daño princesa?

- Oh, no, no, él me estaba pidiendo unos apuntes de biología ¿cierto Edward? – por favor di que si idiota, porque Paul era muy malas pulgas y si se daba cuenta de la verdadera situación molía a golpes a Edward y no quería que hubieran problemas por mi culpa

- Si, Annie me iba a prestar unos apuntes, pero los paso a buscar más tarde a tu casa – qué mierda está hablando Edward, cómo que va a ir a mi casa, carajo me quiere ver a solas seguramente para gritarme o golpearme, mierda, mierda, mierda - ¿a qué hora pasó por tu casa Annie?

- No va a poder ser, la princesa se va conmigo todo el día y la llevaré tarde en la noche, si es que la llevo a su casa, vamos nena, los chicos nos están esperando – Edward abrió los ojos como plato y la verdad es que yo misma estaba un tanto shokeada por lo que dijo Paul

- Oh, comprendo ve Annie tu novio está impaciente – carajo, lo que temía ahora Edward piensa que Paul es mi novio, lo miro y se veía tan raro, como triste o algo así, raro, Edward definitivamente es raro

- Ok, adiós

- Adiós Annie

Nos fuimos apurados a ver la moto, me encantaban y estaba ansiosa por verla, así que me olvidé del episodio que acababa de vivir. Al llegar al estacionamiento vi la moto, carajo era hermosa, negra y brillante, se me caía la baba por subirme y sentir el golpe de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo

- ¿te gusta princesa?

- Oh Paul es maravillosa, vamos apúrate, quiero sentir ese bebé en movimiento

- Jajaja, princesa no sabía que te gustaban tanto las motos, si estás que babeas jajajaja

- Tonto, no estoy babeando – dije golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo

- Vamos nena ponte tu casco y toma esta cazadora

- Pero Paul me voy a ver horrible y gorda

- Para nada Annie, pero si quieres puedes sacarte esa suéter que traes

- No, no es necesario

- Oh vamos Annie, ven, hazme caso –

y casi sin darme cuenta me sacó el suéter de un tirón, un tirón tan fuerte que levantó la sudadera que llevaba debajo y dejó mi vientre al aire, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir mi secreto, mierda ahora qué voy a decir al respecto

- Annie ¿qué mierda? ¿por qué estás toda fajada?

- Yo, yo…

- En casa princesa, en casa me contarás, ahora ponte la cazadora – le hice caso

- Wow, princesa, te vez…..

- Fea, ya lo se, pero no se puede hacer nada, yo soy así de fea jajaja

- Oh cállate, te vez tan sexy

- Oh, cállate tonto si no quieres que le cuente a tu novia

- Jajajaja, vamos princesa, no me gusta el público indeseado – no se a que se refería pero me subí a la moto y arrancamos velozmente, tenía ganas de gritar de emoción y al parecer Paul lo notó porque gritó

- Dilo princesa, grítalo fuerte

- OH, POR DIOS TE AMO PAUL, ERES MARAVILLOSO – no es que lo ame como hombre, lo amo como amigo y además me encantan las motos y le golpe de adrenalina fue maravilloso, hace tanto tiempo que no montaba una moto que estaba extasiada

POV EDWARD

¡Carajo!, me sentía como la mierda, Annie me acababa de ver follando en el baño, sentía tanta vergüenza, pero estaba tan angustiado y caliente que hice lo que mejor hago, follarme a alguna zorra, pero joder, que me viera la freaki no estaban en mis planes. Cuando salió corriendo toda sonrojada no pensé en nada más que salir a buscarla y darle alguna explicación ¿por qué? No tengo la más puta idea. Cuando la encontré iba apresurada hacia el estacionamiento, traté, juro que traté de explicarme y pedirle perdón, se veía tan inocente que quise explicarle no se que mierda, pero no alcancé, cuando la toqué su cara era de miedo, joder, todavía me teme, seguramente cree que voy a golpearla o algo así, nuevamente traté de disculparme, cuando llegar un tipo enorme y la llama ¿princesa?, le dice princesa ¿quién carajo es para decirle así?, se ve mayor, seguramente tiene 20 o 22 años. Todo el rato que duró la conversación estaba como muriéndome por dentro, ella se había vuelto una obsesión para mi, siempre la miraba, siempre pendiente de sus gestos, de sus sonrisas con Seth, pero este tipo me ponía furioso, esa familiaridad con ella me molestaba y cuando dijo que se iba con ella y que probablemente no llegaría a casa me quedó todo claro, él era su novio, me dolió el pecho y casi pude sentir como se rompía mi corazón pedazo a pedazo, nuevamente sentía ganas de llorar y de tomar a la freaki y llevármela conmigo, que dejara a ese imbécil. Cuando salieron al estacionamiento los seguí y carajo lo que vi me dejó más triste y desconcertado, el tipo le sacó el suéter a Annie y le levantó la sudadera y mierda ella estaba toda fajada ¿por qué? ¿qué mierda significaba eso?, a pesar del desconcierto no puede evitar fijarme en su cuerpo, debajo de toda esa ropa horrible y extremadamente grande que usaba ella era delgada, fina y delicada ¿por qué ocultaba su cuerpo de esa manera? ¿qué quería esconder? ¿solamente su cuerpo o algo más?. Ahora

me tenía más intrigado que antes, ella de a poco se estaba volviendo cada vez más en una obsesión para mi, quería descubrir todos sus secretos, todos sus misterios.

Cuando se puso la cazadora de cuero y el casco, joder, era verdaderamente la mujer más caliente y sexy que había visto en mi vida. Cuando arrancaron alcancé a escuchar a Annie gritar a todo pulmón OH, POR DIOS TE AMO PAUL, ERES MARAVILLOSO. En ese momento supe que estaba perdido, me gustaba la freaki, me gustaba mucho y ella tenía novio y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

hola chicas a qui esta el cap espero les guste y por favor déjenme un REVIEWS =) las quiero


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

POV CARLISLE

- Maldita sea Edward, no tienes vergüenza ¿cómo se te ocurre llegar en ese estado y meter en la casa a esa niña?, deberías tener algo de respeto por la familia

- Por favor no es para tanto, además que te ofende tanto que yo sea libre de traer mis mujerzuelas a la casa y tú no

- ¿qué pasó Edward, antes no eras así? ¿dime qué hice mal para que te comportes de esa manera?, este no eres tú, ¡contéstame!

- Bah, yo soy así y me importa una mierda lo que opines, apenas cumpla mi mayoría de edad me largo de esta hipócrita familia

- Si es lo que quieres no te voy a retener, Esme sufre cada día más con tu actitud, todos sufrimos con tus pendejadas, ya estoy harto y la verdad es que no te comprendo, te hemos dado todo para que seas feliz y no lo eres ¿por qué?

- Si no eres capaz de asumir tus culpas yo no voy a decírtelas Carlisle

- Fuera de mi vista, la próxima vez que te comportes de manera inadecuada te largas ¿me escuchaste?

- Si, si, santo Carlisle

Qué diablos he hecho mal para que Edward se comporte de esa manera, le he dado todo, familia, estabilidad, amor, todo desde hace un tiempo se comporta como un delincuente, bebiendo, drogándose, trayendo infinidad de muchachas a su cama, a mi casa, muchachas a las que después de usarlas las bota a la calle sin ninguna consideración, no, ese no es el muchacho que yo traje a vivir bajo mi techo, no es mi sobrino que llegó hace 10 años destrozado, veo una infinita ira hacia mi y no se a que se debe, nunca me habla, siempre con acertijos, siempre culpándome de algo que sólo él sabe.

Esme, mi pobre Esme ya no sabe como manejar la situación, mi casa se ha convertido en un campo de batalla y los contendientes son parte fundamental de la familia, pero por el bien de Esme le pondré fin al asunto, si Edward quiere marcharse que lo haga, ya no puedo soportar ver a Esme llorar una vez más por su culpa, si quiere ser libre que lo sea, lo quiero como a un hijo, pero no estoy dispuesto a aceptar más ese comportamiento licencioso, menos en mi casa.

- llegó nuevamente borracho ¿cierto?

- Si Esme, pero no te aflijas ya sabes como es el muchacho

- No querido ya no se cómo es, ha cambiado tanto y no se por qué

- Yo tampoco linda, yo tampoco, pero él no quiere hablar, se rehúsa a explicarse, ya no se cómo llegar a él

POV EDWARD

Hijo de puta cínico ¿quién mierda se creía para sermonearme así? Un santo, ja y más ja, él era el único culpable de esta mierda de familia, fingiendo, siempre fingiendo que todo está bien, que son la familia perfecta, que son felices, carajo, no soporto la hipocresía, la mentira ¿y qué tiene que beba y me drogue de vez en cuando? Soy joven, se supone que los jóvenes se divierten de esa manera, además no siempre traigo mis zorras a la casa, pero hoy era necesario, casi como respirar y la culpa la tenía la maldita freaki, me jodió el cerebro, puta y más puta, debería desaparecer, desearía no haberla conocido nunca, nunca haberla mirado realmente, nunca haberme perdido en esos ojos de mierda que tiene, realmente me funde el cerebro y no me deja pensar con claridad, ella no es nadie, es escoria, nunca nadie se había fijado en ella y ahora tiene un puto novio, el maldito de Emmett la mira como si fuera un pedazo de carne listo para hincarle los dientes, además está ese pendejo de Seth que la acompaña para todos lados, joder.

Cuando la vi marcharse con el puto novio me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, ¡yo llorando por una zorra!, nunca antes me había pasado y no quedaría así, me fui a la disco y me emborraché hasta quedar casi inconsciente, la verdad es que no me di ni cuenta de que me había ligado a una zorra y la había traído a la casa, cuando desperté vi a esa rubia despampanante desnuda abrazada a mi cuerpo y me dio asco, nunca dejo que me abracen, pero como me quedé dormido la muy zorra se quedó, ni siquiera se como se llama y ni me acuerdo de habérmela cogido, pero al parecer fue sexo salvaje porque en la pieza estaba todo revuelto y antes de que la rubia despertara pude hacer control de daños y la verdad es que no pasó el examen, la zorra tenía varios chupones y mordidas esparcidas en varias partes del cuerpo.

La desperté y a empujones la traté de echar de la casa, pero para mi mala suerte justo venía entrando Carlisle a la casa y nos vio, carajo, lo único que faltaba. Después de la discusión me encerré en la pieza, no asistiría a clases, estaba reventado y necesitaba dormir la resaca.

Cuando desperté ya era de noche, miré la hora si, eran las 8 de la noche, no tenía nada que hacer así que tomé mi auto y empecé a vagar por la ciudad, después de casi media hora sin rumbo me dirigí hacia la Push, hace tiempo que no iba y quería relajarme unos instantes.

Al llegar me senté un rato en la arena y empecé a arrojar piedras al mar, pero no me estaba relajando nada, seguía pensando en la freaki y lo que seguramente había hecho con su noviecito, mierda, ella tenía que ser mía, estaba decidido, una vez que me la follara se acabaría la obsesión, si eso era, la conquistaría y me la follaría como a las demás zorras, claro que con ella quizás me tomaría más tiempo, en el fondo parece que no es una zorra y además me tiene miedo, pero que diablos tiempo es lo que me sobra en esta puta vida, así que prepárate freaki pronto sabrás lo que es un hombre de verdad, te daré el mejor revolcón de tu puta vida.

Estaba divagando y afinando el plan cuando me llegaron voces de unos chicos que iban corriendo hacia las cabañas de la reserva de la playa

- vamos, apúrate Embry, va a comenzar la competencia y no me quiero perder el espectáculo, Paul está realmente cabreado porque Annie no le hizo caso

- Paul ya debería estar acostumbrado, Annie es testaruda y va a competir si o si – mierda estaban hablando de Annie, de eso no hay duda, así que me paré y decidí seguirlos y ver de qué mierda estaban hablando

- ¿crees que logre pasar la prueba?

- ¿Annie? Oh si, has visto como se maneja, a aprendido bastante y en tan poco tiempo

Cuando llegué no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un montón de chicos estaban alrededor de unas rampas de skater y a un costado divisé a la freaki discutiendo con su noviecito

- no te voy a permitir hacer esta locura Annie

- no te estoy pidiendo permiso, no eres mi padre, además Seth me a enseñado y estoy preparada

- no dije, te vas a lastimar, hazme caso princesa, por favor

- no seas una nena Paul, no me pasará nada, no es la primera vez que me subo

- pero…

- pero nada, además ¿no deberías estar preocupado por Rachel, ella es tu novia?

- Si, pero ella está acostumbrada, hace tiempo que practica y me preocupo porque eres mi amiga y quiero protegerte – joder, no eran novios, eran amigos, quería gritar y bailar de contento, ahora no iba a ser tan difícil llevármela a la cama

- Ya, ya, se que te preocupas por mi, pero confía en mi, se que puedo, además si me caigo me podrás cuidar como a un bebé

- No es gracioso princesa

- Oh, por dios ya deja de decirme princesa, de eso no tengo nada

Era tan extraño verla interactuar de esa manera tan libre, tan desinhibida, era como otra persona, en el colegio era totalmente tímida y acá era definitivamente otra persona, al parecer todos eran muy buenos amigos y apreciaban a la freaki, es más la protegían y la admiraban, la verdad no se por qué, pero ella producía esos sentimientos hasta en mi.

Casi me morí de susto cuando supe exactamente en que consistía la competencia o demostración como le decían los chicos que estaban a los alrededores. Varios chicos y chicas incluidas a la freaki se habían subido en las rampas, Annie estaba en la más alta y con mayor grado de dificultad, o eso creo, no me manejo en este deporte si se le puede llamar de esa manera, pero donde se había subido Annie era la más alta y casi me cago de miedo cuando uno de los chicos empieza a deslizarse cuesta debajo de la rampa y empieza a hacer las piruetas con el skate, joder, nunca me había interesado esa actividad y nunca me había detenido a verlas con claridad, siempre veía a los chicos de los skate como chicos vagos que jugaban con una patineta y nada más, pero verlos ahora y hacer esas maniobras era espectacular.

Llegó el turno de la freaki y estaba temblando, espero no se diera con el piso demasiado fuerte, sino cómo mierda me la iba a montar si estaba con el cuerpo todo quebrado.

Pero nada malo pasó, la muy idiota sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y me quedé como imbécil mirándola, mierda, si que sabía moverse arriba del skate y las maniobras que hacía eran precisas y espectaculares, pude observar a los chicos que estaban mirando la demostración y pude identificar el asombro y la admiración hacia la freaki.

Al terminar estallaron los aplausos y a pesar de que la freaki no ganó se desempeñó bastante bien según los chicos que estaban a cargo de determinar quien lo hizo mejor.

Los muchachos se estaban dirigiendo hacia la playa donde celebrarían cuando la divisé lejos de compañía, me acerqué lentamente para no asustarla

- Annie, hola – dio un pequeño respingo y al girarse pude notar que estaba nerviosa y desconcertada por mi presencia

- Ehh, hola

- Annie, yo quería disculparme por lo que pasó en el baño del colegio

- No, no, yo no diré nada en serio Edward yo

- No me estás entendiendo, yo quiero disculparme, nunca debiste presenciar algo así, estoy realmente avergonzado

- ¿por qué?, siempre lo haces, al menos todos comentan eso de ti, además no me debes ninguna explicación

- Si te la debo, es que yo, mierda Annie yo quisiera ser tu amigo

- ¿qué?, estás borracho Edward, o es otra de tus bromitas

- No, de verdad Annie, estoy tan arrepentido de los maltratos que te he ocasionado y quisiera que con el tiempo confiaras en mi y en mi amistad, por lo menos podríamos intentarlo ¿no? Tratar de conocernos

- Yo, no se, esto es tan raro, además no tengo tantos amigos, no estoy acostumbrada y no me siento cómoda

- ¿Annie? ¿estás bien linda? – mierda lo que faltaba, que alguien nos interrumpiera

- Hola, soy Quil y ¿tú eres?

- Hola soy Edward, compañero de Annie

- Ah, genial, ¿vienes con nosotros? – Annie no decía nada, estaba tan nerviosa y retorcía sus manos compulsivamente

- ¿dónde?

- A la playa, los chicos han organizado una fogata y tenemos tragos, harta comida y música

- Oh, estaría genial ¿puedo Annie?

- Ehhhh, s…si puedes venir con nosotros – bien, había aceptado compartir conmigo y sus amigos

Estar con sus amigos no fue tan malo, eran bastantes chistosos y pude corroborar que querían mucho a la freaki, especialmente Paul y Seth, eran como sus hermanos y no la dejaban sola. En un principio la freaki se mostró bastante incómoda y se que era por mi presencia, pero al rato ya estaba un poco más suelta y hasta estaba bromeando con los chicos, era increíble descubrir que la chica tímida y freaki del colegio era tan cómica y sarcástica al mismo tiempo, de aburrida no tenía nada y a medida que transcurrían las horas y el alcohol se alojaba en nuestros organismos todo era más sencillo, hasta la freaki reacia en un principio estaba bebiendo, lo raro es que bebían tragos fuertes y ella como si nada, ni una mueca de desagrado cuando el alcohol quemaba su garganta, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a beber, raro.

Quil se dio cuenta de la facilidad de Annie para beber ron y tequila y lo comentó

- bueno, no es la primera vez que tomo, además no me emborracho con facilidad

- oh

- ¿y quién te dio tu primer trago? – si, yo quería saber lo mismo, esta chica era tan misteriosa que cualquier información me servía, además ya estaba bastante más relajada

- Oh, ese fue James – al decir ese nombre pude percibir una nota de nostalgia y un profundo dolor y le pregunté directamente ya que estaba sentado a su lado

- ¿quién es James Annie? – pude ver confusión y duda al responderme

- Ehhh, un amigo – eso no se lo creía nadie menos yo

- ¿amigo solamente?

- En ese tiempo si, mi mejor amigo

- ¿ y después?

- No quiero hablar del tema Edward, además no somos amigos para contarte mis cosas

- No te enojes, era simple curiosidad

- Vale, no estoy enojada, sólo no me gusta divulgar mi vida privada – mierda ese tal James de seguro fue alguien importante en su vida

El tiempo siguió pasando y me enteré de varias cosas al conversar con los chicos, por ejemplo supe que Annie vivía sola, nadie sabía el por qué, sólo que Annie nunca hablaba de su familia ni de nada de su pasado, también me enteré que en un principio era bastante tímida pero que con las semanas se había adaptado bien a la reserva y a sus integrantes.

Cuando la freaki anunció que se tenía que ir me ofrecí para llevarla y no opuso mayor resistencia, bien ya la tenía en el bote, además se notaba bastante bebida, así que eso facilitaría las cosas

Al subirse en mi auto no pude evitar sentir su aroma, era embriagante, era espectacular y la sangre se me subió al igual que cierta parte baja de mi cuerpo, mierda con sólo olerla me había puesto duro, pero ella al parecer no lo había notado, así que traté de relajarme y conversar algo.

- Annie cuéntame algo de tu familia

- ¿por qué?

- ¿por qué no?

- No puedo y no repliques – mierda esa chica era dura, no soltaría nada

- Ok ¿cuéntame algo sobre ti entonces?

- Oh, a ver, me llamo Annie, tengo 17 años ah si, y soy la freaki y la escoria del colegio y posiblemente de toda la ciudad, pero eso tú lo sabes bien – carajo me había jodido con esa respuesta

- Ok, lo se

- ¿por qué Edward y quiero la verdad?

- Por qué qué

- Por qué este repentino interés en ser mi amigo, no me engañas, algo te traes

- La verdad es que me gustas y mucho y no es de ahora, creo que es de hace tiempo y no me había dado cuenta, pero es la verdad, me gustas Annie – ya me tiré a la piscina, era verdad que me gustaba, pero eso no quitaba que una vez que me la follara la tiraría como un trapo viejo

- No es verdad

- ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?, eres linda, divertida, no eres una zorra como todas las del colegio

- Pero, pero, tú no me gustas Edward, lo siento, pero es la verdad – mierda, no le gusto, no le gusto ¿cómo no le iba a gustar, soy el tipo más popular, el más buscado por las mujeres? ¿qué mierda le pasa a la freaki?

- Oh, pero eso no quita que te pueda gustar en el futuro, Annie te voy a conquistar

- Jajaja, no lo creo, de verdad no pierdas el tiempo, no vale la pena, además ya no puedo querer – lo último lo dijo tan bajito, pero la escuché, mierda por qué tenía que ser tan complicada esta mujer

- Lo voy a conseguir, te voy a conquistar y serás mi novia

Cuando llegamos a su casa quedé impresionado, para ser la freaki su casa era bastante grande y lujosa, además ella vivía sola, seguramente sus padres tenían mucho dinero para tener una casa así. La dejé en la puerta como todo caballero y le besé la mejilla antes de que entrara.

Había pasado un mes desde que me le declaré a Annie y la verdad es que la amistad iba creciendo, la verdad es que con ella todo era tan fácil de llevar, en un principio fue difícil no les voy a mentir, el mayor obstáculo fueron mis amigos, ellos no se tomaron nada bien a mi nueva amiga, pero que se jodan soy el maldito rey del colegio así que por mi que se pudran, dejaron de hablarme, pero como dije soy un jodido rey así que a los pocos días empezaron a regañadientes a aceptar mi amistad con la freaki, claro que el menos contento con eso fue Emmett, ya que el muy pendejo me dijo abiertamente que le gustaba la freaki y que si le hacía daño me mataría y un montón de mierda parecida, en fin, no le tomé mucho asunto. Rosalie fue otra que puso el grito en el cielo, pero bah, quién le hace caso a esa zorra, además le convenía, así su querido y deseado Emmett no tenía oportunidad con la freaki.

Annie todavía no le gustaba mucho mis amigos y siempre los veía con recelo, pero no la puedo culpar, nos habíamos portado muy mal con ella, pero ahora todo estaba cambiando, la verdad es que todavía no me la llevaba a la cama, sólo éramos amigos, pero les cuento un secreto, ya no me importa si no cae conmigo, la verdad es que cada vez me gusta más, ella es tan especial, tan freaki, no se, todavía es un misterio para mi, no se ha abierto mucho a contarme sus cosas, pero de a poco he ido descubriendo más su personalidad, es muy perspicaz, leal y buena amiga, claro que con sus amigos de la Push, con los míos apenas habla, aunque la más contenta es Alice, ella realmente la estima, pero Annie no afloja mucho, pero Alice es paciente y ya anda diciendo que serán las mejores amigas del mundo, lo dudo un poco Annie a veces actúa como si no quisiera tener amigos, como si le estuviera prohibido tener personas a su alrededor.

Un mes y aún seguíamos en amistad, ansiaba tanto poder besarla, reclamarla como mi novia, pero como dije anteriormente Annie era muy desconfiada, además cada vez que toco el tema me dice que lo siente pero que no le gusto en esa forma, mierda, me rompe el puto corazón cada vez que me rechaza, pero se que miente, a veces me mira de una manera especial cuando cree que yo no la estoy mirando y en varias ocasiones la he visto mirarme el cuerpo con curiosidad y deseo, no es que sea presumido o arrogante, pero juro que la he visto mirarme con deseo, yo igual la miro así, es que es tan linda y sensual y lo mejor de todo es que ella no se da cuenta de lo sexy que puede ser, incluso vistiendo esa horrible ropa que usa, por que si, sigue usando esa espantosa ropa, Alice la a tratado de convencer varias veces de cambiar su look, pero Annie se niega rotundamente, a mi no me molesta, ella es linda y me gusta como es, aunque no puedo negar que me gustaría verla con ropa más atrevida o ceñida al cuerpo, además no se me ha olvidado que se que se faja el cuerpo.

Cuando le pregunté el motivo, esquivó radicalmente el tema diciendo que a mi no tenía porque importarme, claro que me importaba, a mi no importaba si tenía algo malo en el cuerpo, no era motivo para ocultarse, además me gustaría ser yo quien descubriera todos sus secretos y por supuesto su cuerpo, ey me estoy portando mejor, pero no soy un santo y esa mujer me vuelve loco, ando todo el día caliente pensando en ella, diablos como quisiera que fuera mi novia para poder cogérmela, ya está bien les mentí cuando dije que no importaba si no caía conmigo, me muero por follarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, me estoy portando como todo un príncipe y ella no me da ni la hora y me revienta desearla tanto y que ella diga, " lo siento no me gustas", maldita sea, acaso no se da cuenta de que es importante para mi, porque si me importa, y no es pecado que la quiera en mi cama, ella es tan deseable, carajo, carajo, carajo, ya me puse duro.

Hoy habíamos quedado en ver una película los dos solos en su casa, es la primera vez que me invita así que estoy nervioso, ese es su terreno. Otras veces hemos ido a la pizzería, al cine, a la playa, pero joder a su casa no había ido.

Cuando llegué todo estaba dispuesto en la sala para ver películas, la verdad es que iba a ser una maratón puesto que mañana no había colegio, así que teníamos un montón de películas para ver tranquilamente. Después de escoger una de acción como primera opción nos sentamos cómodamente en el sofá.

Mierda, parece que no era buena idea la de las películas, estábamos demasiado juntos, podía sentir su calor revoloteando en mi cuerpo y si seguía así podían pasar dos cosas: una me la follaba de una buena vez o dos tendría que irme a la casa y llamar a alguna de las zorras y así se me bajaba la calentura, no piensen mal de mi, pero soy un joven caliente y hormonal y si la freaki no me da lo que quiero y además me deja todo caliente ¿qué puedo hacer?, además soy discreto y por último no somos novios.

- Annie ¿por qué no te gusto?

- Agggg, Edward ¿por qué tienes que arruinar el momento?, no entiendes, yo no puedo querer a nadie

- ¿por qué? ¿es por ese tipo James?

- No metas a James en esto por favor

- Es que ya no aguanto más, me interesas de verdad y me destroza que ni siquiera te guste

- Agggg, si me gustas ¿ok?, pero no es tan fácil, yo, yo no puedo

- ¿te gusto? ¿de verdad?

- Si Edward, no soy de fierro y la verdad es que me gustas, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a ceder, yo no soy buena, arruino todo lo que me rodea, destruyo todo – no se a que mierda se refería con esos comentarios, pero me mató cuando se puso a llorar

- Shhhh, Annie, no digas esas cosas, no llores ángel, los ángeles no deben llorar - y sin más la besé, carajo se que no era el momento pero al diablo me moría por besarla,

En un principio Annie se quedó estática, pero a los pocos minutos respondió el beso, fue un beso tierno y lento, me di cuenta enseguida que Annie no tenía mucha experiencia, así que traté de ser lo más delicado y dulce posible, casi sin darme cuenta ya estábamos abrazados, ella tironeaba mi pelo y joder era lo putamente excitante que me había pasado, con las zorras era tan distinto, me tocaban por todos lados y me las tiraba con fuerza, pero un simple gesto como tironearme el pelo y besarme delicadamente wow estaba en el cielo, sus besos inexpertos me estaban volviendo loco, no voy a mentir más que loco me tenía putamente caliente, pero tenía que ir despacio, estaba naciendo esa necesidad en mi de no dañarla, la deseaba pero al mismo tiempo la quería proteger, joder ni yo mismo me entiendo, todo era tan nuevo para mi que ni yo mismo entendía que me pasaba, se que ella me gustaba, se que me la quería follar, pero también quería que ella me quisiera de verdad, mierda soy todo una marica.

El beso fue subiendo de tono y delinee su labio para pedir acceso y me lo concedió y nuestras lenguas se enroscaron en una lucha de poder por ganar, pero eso no era lo más importante, lo importante e increíble era el sabor de sus besos, eran dulces y embriagantes al mismo tiempo, sentía que mi cabeza giraba y cada vez la acercaba más a mi, no quería sentir nada más que su cuerpo aprisionado por el mío. Cuando empecé a sentir que nos faltaba el aire dejé sus labios y la miré, estaba más hermosa que nunca, labios rojos e inflamados por el beso, ojos llenos de vida y con deseo, seguramente yo me veía de la misma manera, quizás peor porque la deseaba tanto que apenas podía respirar, apenas podía aguantar las ganas de tirármele encima y recorrer su cuerpo completamente.

- Annie, se mi novia, por favor, te quiero, te quiero mucho, se que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero te juro que quiero conocerte, quiero que confíes en mi

- Yo…yo…si quiero ser tu novia

- No te arrepentirás mi ángel, te lo juro

Cuando nos despedimos estaba ¿cómo decirlo? ¿feliz?, si se podría decir que si, feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba tranquilo, pero estaba consciente que esto era sólo el principio, no conocía a la verdadera Annie, se que ocultaba muchas cosas, secretos que tendría que ir desenterrando de a poco, pero era un desafío que se que ganaría, por ella estaba mejor, bueno al menos ya no era tan cabrón como antes, ya, ya, se que es mentira, sigo siendo un cabrón de mierda y justamente ahora estoy que reviento los pantalones y las duchas frías ya no me sirven de nada, así que creo que tendré que ponerle fin a esta maldita calentura que tengo.

HOLA CHICAS A QUI ESTA EL CAP ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO, ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO QUE SIGA ASÍ.

POR FAVOR DEJENME UN REVIEWS NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXISA SALUDOS. LAS QUIERO! =)


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

POV BELLA

¡Joder!, tenía novio, aún no lo podía creer, Edward Cullen era mi novio, wow, si me hubieran preguntado meses atrás si Edward sería mi novio me hubiera carcajeado de la risa, es que nunca, pero nunca pensé que terminaría siendo su novia, pasó de ser mi torturador a mi novio, disculpen que repita tanto la palabra, pero ni yo misma me la creía, mi primer novio es muy diferente a como quería que fuera mi príncipe, la verdad es que mi imagen de novio y futuro esposo había muerto el día que James dejó este mundo, aunque nunca fuimos novios porque no tuvimos tiempo, estábamos realmente enamorados y él me dio mi primer beso minutos antes de morir. Entre escondernos y cambiar de ciudad en ciudad después que me rescató de mi secuestrador fue transformando mis sentimientos que siempre fueron de amistad en amor verdadero, era mi héroe, mi mejor amigo, mi salvador y cuando me di cuenta que ya no lo veía como un hermano o amigo sino que lo quería para mi para toda la vida el tiempo se nos agotó y su vida se extinguió.

Me gusta Edward, lo he ido descubriendo de a poco, es simpático cuando deja fuera la faceta de cabrón, pero tengo que ser sincera sigo enamorada de James, es que no se puede olvidar una amor así como así, quizás siempre lo voy a amar, él era perfecto, siempre lo supe, pero siempre lo vi como amigo, hasta que me enamoré y él me confesó que siempre me había amado, que desde que éramos niños sabía que nunca podría querer a nadie como a mi, había intentado por todos los medios de olvidarme, porque sabía que nunca lo vería con otros ojos, incluso había sido novio de Victoria por largo tiempo, pero decía que siempre estaba yo en su corazón y en su mente y la relación se deterioró hasta el punto que ya no se podía hacer nada más que terminar. En ese momento no supe los reales motivos de su rompimiento, Victoria era también mi amiga, pero cuando terminaron me miraba con odio y dejó de hablarme, cuando James me contó de sus sentimientos me dijo que Victoria siempre había sabido su verdad, pero que tenía la convicción que ella lo haría olvidarme.

¿podrá algún día Edward lograr que lo ame más de lo que amé a James?, no lo creo, además no es que sea pesimista, pero conozco a Edward y su reputación y no creo que le dure mucho el encantamiento conmigo y terminará engañándome, además aún no estoy segura de lo que yo pueda aportar para que esta reciente relación siga adelante, me siento vacía y rota como el primer día que supe que James estaba muerto, que mi vida era una mierda y que nunca podría volver a ser normal otra vez, así que pensándolo bien creo que fue un grandísimo error aceptar ser la novia de Cullen, aggggg, no se qué pensar, el chico es lindo, sexy, el más sexy que jamás he conocido, pero no confío plenamente en él, carajo, mejor dejo de pensar en estupideces.

A los tres días de ser novios mi mundo casi se desploma, llegó un alumno nuevo y cuando lo vi junto a mis nuevos amigos me quería morir. No alcancé a esconderme y me vió, en un principio se quedó al igual que yo mirándonos detenidamente sin hacer nada, sin movernos, sin hablarnos, nada, cuando reaccioné quise dar media vuelta y desaparecer, pero me llamó y de la peor manera que pudo hacerlo

- ¡Isabella!, ey espera – mierda, me quedé estática en mi lugar y me di vuelta lentamente, lo volví a enfocar y recompuse mi cara, no podía ser Jasper era el nuevo alumno, Jasper el hermano menor de James, mi vida se había ido a la mierda nuevamente, sólo me quedaba negar, negar hasta morir, se que no lo iba a engañar, sólo quería ganar tiempo, aunque quizás pudiera engañarlo, hacía bastantes años que no nos veíamos y yo ahora era totalmente distinta física y también emocionalmente

- Mmm, creo que te has equivocado amigo, me llamo Annie, me confundiste con alguien más – me miró con los ojos abiertos como plato y veía en él la duda de si estaba equivocado o no

- Oh, disculpa, te confundí con alguien a quien conozco y no veo en años ¿Annie dijiste que te llamas? – cada vez estrechaba más los ojos, ahora tenía la certeza que sabía que era yo, pero de todas maneras calló, no se el motivo

- No te preocupes

- Ok

- Ey, veo que conociste a mi hermosa novia – Edward había escuchado mi verdadero nombre y había algo raro en sus ojos, no supe identificar ese brillo inusual, pero prontamente sonrió y me guiñó un ojo y supe que por el lado de Edward estaba todo bien.

Los siguientes días Jasper siempre trataba de encontrarme sola para conversar, pero lo eludía lo mejor que podía, cada día que pasaba se veía más molesto y me daba unas miradas siniestras que hacían que me erizara, seguramente me odia por ser la causante de la muerte de su hermano y con justa razón, yo causé su muerte, yo debería estar muerta, no él.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que éramos novios y la verdad es que cada día era mejor que el anterior, Edward se portaba como un perfecto caballero y no me presionaba por nada, tonta no soy y se que quería más de mi, pero yo no estaba lista y él lo comprendía, apenas le dejaba besarme y tomarme de la mano, no lo dejaba que acariciara mi cuerpo puesto que siempre llevaba la faja para cubrirlo, pero la verdad es que creo que puedo decirle mi necesidad de llevarla, no revela mi pasado y a veces me da la impresión de que él lo sabe ¿cómo se preguntarán?, no lo se, pero a veces mira mi cuerpo de determinada manera como si tratara de ver que hay debajo.

El único que sabe con certeza que me fajo es Paul, ya que hace un tiempo lo descubrió y no pude mentirle y le conté parte de la verdad diciéndole que me avergonzaba mi cuerpo y por eso me fajaba, me trató de tonta y sin mala intención me pidió que me sacara la faja y le mostrara, lo hice, confío en él, claro que me quedé en sujetador y bragas, me sentía tan indefensa como desnuda ante él, con la vista baja para no ver su reacción, pero levantó mi cara con un dedo para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos y me dijo que era muy hermosa, que no debería ocultar más mi belleza de esa manera, se que soy hermosa, siempre me lo dijeron, pero no le puedo decir que me oculto por miedo a que otro hombre se obsesione conmigo de la misma manera que ese desgraciado lo hizo, así que le dije que lo pensaría, pero ahora con Edward en mi vida es más difícil seguir ocultando mi cuerpo, he llegado a quererlo mucho y la verdad es que cada vez que me besa o me mira con esos ojos tan hermosos en los cuales cada vez me pierdo más me excita, si me excita y cada vez más, soy una adolescente y mis hormonas empiezan a despertar y por dios, la manera en que me besa hace que desee que me presione y pida más que besos, casi he estado a punto de pedírselo un par de ocasiones, pero me acobardo, además me siento mal por desear a Edward porque aunque sigo amando a James, con él nunca tuve este tipo de pensamientos, apenas nos dimos un beso, nuestro amor fue más platónico, pero amor al fin y al cabo y a veces me da miedo olvidarlo porque al fin de cuentas él murió por mi culpa, aunque lo había idealizado como mi futuro esposo nunca me puse a pensar que para eso él tendría que tocarme, excitarme y hacerme el amor, en cambio con Edward voy por ese camino, si, quiero que me toque, que me excite, que me tome entre sus brazos y me haga mujer, su mujer, mierda, estoy enamorada, joder, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Lo único que hacía sombra a mi reciente felicidad era la presencia de Jasper, se que tenía que conversar con él, aclarar las cosas, pero me daba tanto miedo que se descubriera mi secreto, no estaba preparada para mostrarme tal cual soy.

Hoy Edward me invitó a su casa, quiere presentarme oficialmente a sus padres como su novia, estoy muy nerviosa, me ha costado mucho abrirme a las nuevas personas que están ahora en mi entorno, por ejemplo sus amigos y ahora los míos me han tratado bien, especialmente su hermana Alice, ella es un amor, la más difícil fue Rosalie, pero hasta cierto punto la entiendo, es que ella está bien caladita de Emmett y el oso no le da ni la hora, y lo que es peor es que hace dos semanas se me declaró, dice que me quiere, que deje a Edward, que me hará daño, pero lo rechacé rotundamente, lo veo como amigo y me da pavor que alguien se entere de lo que me dijo, Edward no es una persona pacífica y ya ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que no le gusta que nadie me mire de esa manera, es muy celoso, hasta le pegó a un chico que me dijo un piropo, así que no quiero ser la causante de discordia en el grupo de amigos, además Rose me cae cada vez mejor, a veces tira sus indirectas sobre Emmett y yo, pero me hago la tonta y pronto olvidamos el tema.

Como iba diciendo hoy iré a almorzar con los padres de Edward, es más ya faltan pocos minutos para que él me pase a buscar, pero ya estoy lista, me miro al espejo por última vez y el reflejo muestra siempre lo mismo, una chica fea y sin gracia ¿qué pensarán los padres de Edward al verme tan insignificante para su hijo?.

Ya íbamos de camino a su casa, pero de pronto estacionó el vehículo, se volteó para mirarme y joder esos ojos me derretían.

- Bésame Annie, por favor bésame – no lo pensé más y me abalancé para besarlo, diablos, cómo lo deseaba, el beso empezó como siempre, suave, tierno, pero yo quería más y él también así que profundicé el beso y él respondió con pasión contenida

- Me vuelves loco Annie, te juro que me vuelves loco, no te quiero presionar nena, pero cada vez me quemo más, quiero tocarte, quiero sentirte, pero si no estás lis…

- Shhhh, Edward, estoy lista, yo también te deseo, ardo por que me toques, pero me da miedo, mi cuerpo, yo….

- No me importa el motivo que tengas para ocultarlo bajo esa faja, eres hermosa y te deseo, quiero tocarte, Annie por favor sácate esa faja, déjame ver tu cuerpo – mierda él sabía, nunca me lo había dicho pero lo sabía

- ¿cómo….

- Después te cuento como lo se – con indecisión me incorporé lo que más pude dentro del coche y lentamente me saqué la sudadera dejando en evidencia la faja, lentamente la fui sacando de mi torso, los ojos de Edward no dejaban de mirarme con expectación y deseo y eso me dio el valor para seguir adelante hasta sacarla por completo quedando en sujetador

- Mierda, eres más hermosa de lo que había imaginado, eres una jodida diosa Annie – dijo cerrando los ojos de tanto deseo, su voz estaba más ronca y respiraba agitadamente, volvió a abrir los ojos y con estos me pidió permiso para tocarme, tragué en seco y asentí con mi cabeza para que me tocara, cuando lo hizo sentí un placer indescriptible, su toque fue suave, primero recorrió mi cintura mandando descargas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, fue ascendiendo lentamente hasta tocar mis pechos por encima del sujetador, sus ojos estaban cada vez más oscuros y respiraba cada vez más agitado, cuando abarcó mis pechos con sus manos cerró los ojos disfrutando, mis ojos también se cerraron y no pude evitar que se me escapara un jadeo de placer. Al escucharme maldijo despacio y soltando mis pechos me abrazó con fuerza

- Mierda, Annie, eres tan hermosa que duele mirarte, carajo te deseo tanto que tengo miedo que pueda abrumarte con mi pasión, yo no quiero hacerte daño, mejor cúbrete antes de que no responda por mis actos, oh nena yo…

- ¿tú qué?

- Carajo, yo te quiero, te amo, te amo tanto Annie, no se cuando pasó, pero desde hace semanas que me muero por decirlo, te amo y me da miedo, nunca me he enamorado y siento que me voy a volver loco de tanto amor que siento por ti – no sabía que decir, más bien si, pero su declaración me había tomado por sorpresa, pero debía ser valiente

- Yo también te amo Edward, mucho, mucho y también siento miedo de lo que siento.

- Nunca te dañaré, nunca te faltaré el respeto, eres lo más importante que tengo, eres mi mundo entero – esta tan feliz.

POV EDWARD

Estaba completamente enamorado de Annie, la amo y por fin se lo dije, más contento me tiene el hecho de que ella responde mis sentimientos, ahora me alegro de no haberla engañado hasta ahora, he tenido varias oportunidades y no puedo mentir me ha resultado trabajoso dejar mi lado canalla, pero el primer día que le pedí ser mi novia estuve bastante tentado, incluso llamé a una zorra y nos encontramos, pero cuando estaba listo para calmar la calentura que llevaba su cara vino a mi mente y no pude seguir adelante, me alejé como si los toqueteos de la zorra de Ángela me quemaran, me dio hasta asco que me tocara y me alejé dejándola sola en su casa.

Cuando se supo en el colegio que era novio de Annie las reacciones fueron diversas, desde asombro, incredulidad hasta entendimiento, ya que algunas personas dicen se veía venir por la forma en que nos mirábamos y era verdad no tengo ojos para nadie que no sea ella.

Pero algo dentro de mi me hacía sentir inquieto y es lo poco que la conozco, hemos compartido muchas cosas desde que somos novios, ahora se por ejemplo que ella vivió casi toda su corta vida en Chile, wow, o sea, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, su inglés es nítido, pero cuando le pedí que me hablara español casi me corro ahí mismo, se veía tan putamente sexy hablando ese idioma latino, se me da bien el español por lo que entendía a la perfección lo que me decía.

Mis visitas a su casa son todos los días, llego a puro dormir a la mía, paso todo el puto día con ella y me encanta, cuando llega la hora de irme no la quiero dejar, me duele la separación, pero no hemos avanzado en el tema físico como para quedarme a dormir con ella, la deseo más que cualquier cosa, pero la respeto y no quiero presionarla, así que las duchas frías y la autocomplacencia son pan de cada día para mi.

Cuando estamos en su casa, reímos, jugamos, vemos televisión, escuchamos música, aunque cuando escuchamos música noto que Annie se pone un tanto triste, así que prontamente cambiamos de actividad. Nos hemos juntado también bastante con sus amigos de la Push y ahora puedo casi decir que también me consideran amigo a mi, se lo mucho que quieren a mi Annie, así que bien seguido me tengo que mamar la cantaleta de que si le hago daño me matan.

Pero lo que me dejó bien loco, fue que hace unos días llegó un alumno nuevo llamado Jasper y su reacción al ver a Annie me asustó bastante y sobretodo por la reacción de Annie, parecían conocerse, pero descarté la posibilidad por que él la llamó Isabella, ese maldito nombre que me corroe el alma, pero mi Annie le aclaró que estaba equivocado, Jasper aceptó la equivocación, pero no se, algo raro hay ahí, quizás el amor me tiene jodido, porque Annie es Annie, no puede llamarse de otra manera y menos como la zorra de Carlisle.

Estaba pensando puras pendejadas lo se, pero es que acababa de ver y tocar a mi diosa sin esa maldita faja que usa y joder, era hermosísima, sus pechos eran la gloria, su cintura estrecha, pechos grandes pero firmes y carajo, cuando la toqué mi piel quemaba y estuve a punto de correrme, mi erección palpitaba y me moría por tumbarla en el asiento del auto y hacerle el amor sin descanso, pero teníamos tiempo, no quería abrumarla con mi lujuria, ella era inocente, pura y tenía que ganarme su pasión porque su amor ya lo tenía, después de tocarla nos confesamos y fue el momento más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida, joder parezco marica, pero no me importa, la amo, es mi vida, toda mi puta vida y ha valido con creces haber cambiado para ella, ser mejor cada día para que nunca deje de quererme.

Cuando llegamos a casa se la presenté a Esme, Carlisle había tenido una emergencia por lo tanto había tenido que ir al hospital, así que tendríamos que almorzar sin él, y la verdad es que me alegraba, nos hemos llevado mejor en estos días, gracias al buen ánimo que traigo desde que Annie está en mi vida, pero no olvido su maldito error.

Esme estaba encantada con Annie y al parecer el sentimiento era recíproco, quizás era por la ausencia de los padres de Annie en su vida y al hecho de que Esme es tan maternal y encantadora, la que no se veía muy contenta era la enana de mi hermana

Cuando estábamos por servirnos el postre Alice explotó, reprochándole a Annie el hecho de que ella le había comprado ropa nueva y sexy para que Annie la usara y Annie seguía vistiéndose como siempre, no le veía lo malo a su ropa, ella era diferente y así la amaba, además para que iba a necesitar ropa sexy si ella me excitaba con solo mirarme, por supuesto defendí a Annie con dientes y uñas alegando mi verdad que ella no necesitaba ese tipo de ropa para tenerme excitado, bueno, se que no fue la mejor manera de decirlo, pero joder, la enana estaba siendo hiriente y Annie estaba bastante avergonzada mirándose la ropa. Se que Alice no lo decía con mala intención, pero estaba hiriendo a mi amor y eso no lo permitiría, pero Alice adujo que quería jugar a la Barbie Annie, que quería verla convertida en una muñequita. La reacción de Annie nadie la esperaba, se paró rápidamente de la silla botándola, respiraba agitadamente y su cara estaba roja de rabia y dolor. Justo en ese momento venía entrando Carlisle y vió toda la escena estupefacto

- NO SOY UNA JODIDA MUÑEQUITA, NUNCA, PERO NUNCA DIGAS ESA PALABRA DELANTE DE MÍ, NO SOY UNA MUÑECA, YA NO LO SOY Y NUNCA LO VOLVERÉ A SER, SI NO ACEPTAS COMO SOY, POR MI TE PUEDES IR AL DEMONIO – dijo claramente furiosa, pero sus palabras estaban teñidas de dolor y sus lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, me paré de mi asiento y la abracé para reconfortarla y le pasaran sus nervios, pero quedé de piedra cuando Carlisle enfocó bien su vista en Annie, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se agitó, no entendía nada

- ¿ISABELLA? SI, ERES ISABELLA, ISABELLA SWAN

Noooooo, gritaba mi interior, no podía ser, ella no podía ser la puta de Carlisle, debía ser un error, ella no, ella era mía, era pura, era inocente, ella era mi Annie, pero casi sin darme cuenta había soltado a Annie y esperaba que negara, que dijera algo que me sacara de la incertidumbre, pero Annie frunció el ceño y negó una y otra vez, me sentí ligeramente aliviado, pero como un relámpago me llegó Jasper, él también la había llamado así, nooooooo, ella era una mentirosa, ella no se llamaba Annie, se llamaba Isabella y era la amante de Carlisle, dios me quería morir, tenía ganas de romper todo. Estaba completamente en shock que no me di cuenta cuando Alice se llevó a Ann… a Isabella de la casa

- ¿ella es Isabella? ¿estás seguro? Carlisle, ella dice llamarse Annie y es novia de Edward – decía Esme totalmente shokeada igual que yo

- Si querida estoy seguro, ella es Isabella, está totalmente cambiada pero es ella, nunca la olvidaría

- Oh, dios Carlisle – Esme se echó a llorar mientras el hijo de puta de Carlisle la consolaba

Me fui al dormitorio en estado zombi, no podía pensar coherentemente, había empezado como el día más feliz de mi vida y había terminado odiando a Ann… Isabella, maldita sea ¿por qué a mi?, por qué me engañó, por qué tenía que ser la zorra de Carlisle ¿había venido a este pueblo a buscarlo?. Dios eran tantas las preguntas que tenía rondando en mi cabeza, pero no quería pensar, me quería morir, pero antes me las pagarían, si, me las pagarían, si ella era tan zorra y tan buena actriz como para engañarse con su falsa pureza, la bajaría del altar donde yo mismo la había puesto, me la follaría hasta destrozarla, era una puta y ahora era mi puta, le destrozaría el puto corazón, me saciaría de ese cuerpo y después la humillaría como la zorra que es y Carlisle sufriría al ver como le quito a su zorra y lloraría al saber que ahora es mía y que me la follo hasta cansarme.

¡CARAJO! La amaba tanto, pero debía odiarla. Tomé el maldito celular y llamé a la zorra de Tammy, si, ella me saciaría hasta sacarme esta maldita rabia que tenía.

Me la follé bien follada a esa zorra, fui un poco brusco, pero que más da, para eso sirven las putas, para follar sin remordimientos de dañar a alguien especial, ya no tenía nada, estaba vacío, hueco por dentro y sin embargo cuando me la estaba follando duro no pude dejar de pensar en la puta de Isabella, en sus gloriosos pechos que sólo ese día había tocado, mierda, ella me tenía loco, pero ya vendrá tu turno zorrita, me las vas a pagar Isabella y tu cuerpo me va a saciar como de me la regalada gana.

Cuando llegué de madrugada a casa borracho y drogado me quedé dormido de tanto llorar, si, lloré como un crío, lloré como nunca lo había hecho antes, pero sería la última vez que lo hiciera

POV CARLISLE

Dios, no podía creerlo, ella estaba tan cerca, nunca pensé encontrarla acá, pero el destino la había traído y ahora estaba completamente en mis manos protegerla, antes debía averiguar cómo estaba, al parecer no muy bien, seguramente por medida de precaución se había cambiado el nombre y el aspecto, pero era ella, esa pobre niña.

A Isabella Swan la conocí cuando llegó a la sala de urgencia hace meses atrás cuando estaba en una convención médica y acompañé a un colega al hospital que dirigía, estando allí me encontré con un caso horroroso que nunca en mi vida podré olvidar, estaba en la entrada de la sala de urgencia cuando ingresó un tipo trayendo en brazos a una niña entera ensangrentada, estaba al borde de la muerte, cuello y muñecas cortadas, el tipo gritaba por ayuda y rápidamente fue puesta en una camilla, pero lo extraño es que la jovencita no soltaba el agarre que tenía alrededor de la camisa del tipo, todos pensaron que era su padre o pariente y cuando un enfermero se inclinó para que la niña se soltará de ese hombre, ella abrió los ojos y rápidamente tomó el bolígrafo que tenía el enfermero en el bolsillo de la camisa y casi sin darnos cuenta se le enterró al tipo en el cuello con fuerza y como pudo le dijo no soy una jodida muñequita, a todos les llamó la atención, el tipo trató de salir corriendo, pero el enfermero al que le había sacado el bolígrafo gritó para que detuvieran a ese hombre que ahora estaba herido, la confusión era enorme y cuando lo atraparon el enfermero pidió llamar a la policía. Adujo que la niña que ahora llevaban rápidamente a cirugía era Isabella Swan, una chica que había sido raptada por ese tipo que la había llevado al hospital, todos quedaron anonadados, pero al escuchar al enfermero todos los que estaban presentes miraron a la chica con cara de pena.

Pedí a mi amigo hacerme cargo de las heridas de la chica y me concedió el permiso, cuando entré, ella estaba casi muerta, pero lo que más me impactó fue el hecho de que pedía que ayudaran a James, traté de que no hablara, estaba con su cuello rasgado, pero ella decía que ese tipo le había disparado a James, le dije que la ayudaría, pero que ahora debía dejar de hablar.

Después que la operé y cerré sus heridas ella estaba muy mal, me daba tanta pena su situación e inmediatamente me acordé de mi preciosa Alice, me moriría si a ella le pasaba algo así. Después les hicimos todos los exámenes de rigor en ese caso y alegremente descubrimos que el tipo no se la había violado, afortunadamente una enfermera estaba más al tanto del caso de la niña y me contó su historia, decía que hace más de un año la niña había sido secuestrada, pero que a los tres meses de encierro un agente policial y amigo de la chica la rescató y habían desaparecido, seguramente escapando, ya que al momento de encontrarla no pudieron atrapar al secuestrador, pero ya sabían la identidad del tipo. Contaba la enfermera que los noticieros de todo el mundo estaban enterado del caso y seguían las pistas del paradero de la chica, pues al parecer el secuestrador había asesinado a sus padres y al hermano de Isabella, además Isabella era conocida porque era una cantante joven y muy talentosa.

Pero lo que más me impactó fue cuando a las pocas horas de ingresar Isabella trajeron a un joven herido, estaba mal y al revisarlo entendí que no viviría, llevaba muchas horas herido y con varias balas en el cuerpo, el joven gritaba el nombre de Isabella y comprendí que era su amigo que ella llamaba James, se encontraba toda la policía en el hospital tomando declaraciones, ya se habían llevado al secuestrador a la cárcel después que lo habían curado.

Un agente de apellido Black se acercó a saber de la salud tanto de Isabella como del joven, estaba realmente desesperado por las noticias que tuve que darle, los dos estaban al borde de la muerte.

James pudo despertar y lo único que pedía era que protegieran a Isabella, se notaba el amor que le profesaba, no era solamente deber, era amor puro y era una lástima que esas dos personas que suplicaban por que el otro se salvara estuvieran pasando por algo así, el primero en fallecer fue el joven James y hasta su último aliento pidió protección para la chica que ahora luchaba por su vida, pasó un día y al fin despertó y cuando pidió que ayudaran a James, que posiblemente estaba herido, que él la había salvado, pero no había sido suficiente y el secuestrador la había seguido, ella por miedo se había auto infligindo las heridas, era tan desalentador, el señor Black le tuvo que dar la noticia que James había muerto el día de ayer y entró en desesperación, temí que las heridas se abrieran, además estaba tan débil y apenas podía hablar, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y gritó, lloró para posteriormente caer en coma profundo, el agente Black lloró por el infortunio de la chica y en su dolor comentó otros datos del caso de la chica, el caso era llamado "muñequita", por que así le decía el secuestrador, no la había violado, solamente la tenía en cautiverio, estaba totalmente obsesionado con ella y cuando James la rescató un año antes se dieron cuenta de la verdadera obsesión del desgraciado, habían encontrado miles de videos donde el tipo la filmaba, ella estaba en buenas condiciones físicas, pero deteriorada mentalmente, la obligaba a vestirse con vestidos de muñecas de porcelana, de esos antiguos, la obligaba a tocar instrumentos musicales por horas para su propio deleite y al parecer mientras ella tocaba él la miraba a través de los vidrios especiales que formaban su jaula y se masturbaba mientras la veía. Había matado a sus padres y hermano porque seguían la pista de cerca, eran millonarios así que contaban con otros recursos además de la policía.

Cuando escapó ayudada por James recibió el mayor apoyo que se podía en ese momento, así que se cambio su identidad y la de James y estuvieron un año viviendo en distintos lugares, siempre escapando, hasta que el desgraciado los encontró y el resultado fue un joven muerto y una chica hermosa en coma.

Desde que la vi sentí una necesidad por protegerla, además se lo había prometido al joven antes que muriera, así que quería esperar hasta que Isabella saliera del coma y la convencería de ir a vivir con mi familia, pero no fue posible Esme no lo permitió y su negativa fue fuente de diversas discusiones y llantos, ella es muy buena, pero estaba asustada de tenerla con nosotros, cuando le conté a fondo lo que sabía de la niña lloró, lloró mucho. Había pasado ya un mes y yo no me recuperaba y aún no lo hago, siempre la misma imagen en mis sueños, ella cubierta de sangre llorando y luchando por vivir, el joven pidiendo protección para Isabella, son imágenes desgarradoras que me impiden vivir en paz, Esme por fin cedió y cuando viajé a buscarla y conversar con ella ya no estaba y nadie sabía de su paradero, hacía pocos días que había salido del coma y había desaparecido, nunca pude ayudarla, pero ahora la había encontrado y era novia de Edward, cuando entré al comedor puesto que iba a conocer a la famosa novia, esa que había transformado por completo a mi sobrino, un cambio para bien, estaba tan contento de conocer a la chica que hacía que los ojos de mi querido muchacho brillaran y que había logrado alejarlo del alcohol y las drogas quedé estupefacto cuando la oí gritar que no era una jodida muñequita, cuando la vi bien, era ella, mi pobre muchachita, esa a la que una vez quise que fuera otra hija más en mi vida, al fin la había encontrado y ya casi formaba parte de la familia gracias a su noviazgo con Edward.

Fui al estudio y Esme me esperaba, estaba tan desconcertada como yo, más tendríamos que hablar con Isabella y posteriormente hablar con los chicos

HOLA CHICAS A QUI ESTA EL CAP ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y SI ES ASÍ POR FAVOR DEJENME UN REVIEWS. Y CONTESTANDO LA PREGUNTA DE dolcceta EN EL PRIMER CAP ACLARE QUE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE Y QUE LA ESTOY SUBIENDO CON AUTORIZACIÓN DE LA AUTORA QUE ES sandra3221


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

POV BELLA

Ni me enteré cómo mierda llegué a casa, sólo se que me encontraba con Alice, joder mi vida era una maldita montaña rusa y yo sólo quería paz, esa paz tan esquiva desde hace tanto tiempo.

Le pedí a Alice que me dejara sola, claro que ella replicó y no perdió tiempo preguntándome el por que su padre me había llamado por otro nombre, le dije que su padre estaba equivocado, no muy convencida me dejó y el mundo se me desmoronó nuevamente, ya no estaba segura en este lugar, además no conocía al padre de Edward y Alice, se me hacía conocido pero no lograba situarlo en mi vida, ¿por qué me conocería él? ¿las noticias? ¿el juicio?, no, no podía ser, tenía entendido que el señor Cullen era médico, así que no lo conocía, no podía saber toda la verdad ¿cierto?.

¿Qué explicación le iba a dar a Edward? Tonto no era, así que tendría que inventarle una buena historia, lo quería, de verdad que lo quería mucho, pero aún no estaba preparada para revelarle mi pasado y presente tan oscuro que arrastraba ¿cómo se tomaría la verdad si se la contaba?, seguramente se alejaría para siempre de mi diciendo que era mi jodida culpa que un pervertido se obsesionara conmigo, no sería la primera persona que pensara de esa manera, en el juicio que tuvo lugar hace unas semanas y al cual por supuesto no asistí el abogado del desgraciado adujo eso en defensa e su cliente diciendo que yo lo enloquecía por la manera en que me vestía, la manera de vivir mi vida tan desenfrenada según él, es cierto que mi vida podía estar rodeada de música, discotheques, amigos, alcohol, pero nunca fui una desenfrenada, por dios sigo siendo una maldita virgen, el primer beso de lo dio James y Edward es mi primer novio, así que vida desenfrenada en el estricto rigor de la palabra nunca llevé, me gustaban los piercing, los tatuajes, cantar, beber, amanecerme festejando con los amigos ¿y qué?, soy joven y ese era mi maldito ambiente, así me crié, pero mis valores nunca fueron puesto en dudas antes de cruzarme con ese enfermo.

Ahora que pensaba que mi vida se estaba llenando de matices coloridos y estaba dejando los sombríos negros y grises que era mi jodida vida todo se va al demonio, primero llega Jasper, no se qué mierda quiera conmigo, pero por la manera en que me mira seguramente quiere destruirme por ser culpable de la muerte de James, no lo culpo es la verdad, pero me duele, él también fue mi amigo de la infancia antes de que se fuera del país, los tres habíamos compartido excelentes momentos juntos y me dolía más de lo que quería aceptar que él me odiara, quizás por eso es que lo he estado evitando desde que llegó, pero ahora ese doctor sabe mi nombre y no tardará en saberse toda mi verdad, tenía que irme, pero necesitaba papeles, estaba asustada y no quería perder a Edward, pero esa mi vida y tendría que estar siempre huyendo hasta que condenaran al desgraciado y lo pusieran tras las rejas definitivamente.

No sabía el resultado del juicio, pero algo me decía que no debía albergar esperanzas, ese hijo de puta había contratado al mejor abogado del país y la cosa no pintaba bien para mi.

Hice lo que nunca pensé hacer tan pronto, tendría que llamar a Jake, él me ayudaría y me daría la información del juicio, además quería pedirle un favor personal, así que mañana mismo lo llamaría.

Estaba tan nerviosa pensando que en cualquier momento vendría Edward a pedirme explicaciones de lo que pasó, pero la noche llegó y nunca llegó a buscar respuestas, era mejor así, no recordaba mucho después que su padre dijera mi verdadero nombre, quise morirme en ese mismo momento y casi lo logró ya que el aire me faltaba y pensé que moriría ahí mismo, pero cómo no, desde hace tiempo perdí la buena suerte y sigo malditamente viva, la reacción de Edward o las demás personas nunca las vi, sólo sabía que quería salir de allí, no volver jamás.

Angustia, angustia pura sentía correr por mi cuerpo y necesitaba descargarme en este mismo instante y lo hice. Destrocé toda la sala, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo cuando finalicé mi tarea, miré alrededor y casi no reconocí mi nueva casa, todo destrozado, mesas, floreros, cuadros, los sillones rasgados, un desastre en toda regla, bah, las cosas materiales no valían para mi, no sabiendo que me tendría que marchar como una fugitiva.

Me arrojé al suelo y lloré, lloré con el alma por todo lo que me había destruido la vida, por todo lo que había perdido en tan corto plazo y todo lo que perdería cuando me fuera, mis amigos de La Push y Edward, carajo, cómo me dolería dejarle sin una maldita explicación, me odiaría, se crearía falsas verdades del por qué lo dejaba y me detestaría.

El dolor me empañaba y estaba casi en estado de inconsciencia cuando los recuerdos golpearon con fuerza mi memoria

Primera semana de encierro

Todavía me encontraba en total shock por lo que me pasaba, todavía me costaba reconocer dónde era que me encontraba, con quién y el motivo de mi encierro, me había golpeado el día anterior en la mejilla fuertemente porque me había negado a ponerme el espantoso traje de muñeca antigua, puaj, maldito pervertido, pero como me seguí negando me siguió golpeando, además siempre tuve carácter fuerte e impulsivo, además era muy testaruda y después de cada golpe le plantaba cara nuevamente negándome a su demanda, pero el muy desgraciado me siguió golpeando hasta que mi cara ardía y la sangre corría libremente por mi pecho.

Debo reconocer que le desgraciado quebró mi fuerza de voluntad y terminé vestida de una maldita muñequita tal como él me decía, al día siguiente siguió la rutina de adiestramiento como él le decía y los golpes volvieron abriendo mis heridas anteriores y provocando nuevas en el resto de mi cuerpo, esta vez quería que me sacara mis piercings y me colocara una peluca para ocultar mi cabello, según él no parecía una muñeca con ese pelo que tenía, claro, hace poco me lo había cortado bien corto y teñido de rubio platinado, me veía realmente bien con ese look atrevido, pero el idiota de mi torturador me pasó una peluca que se asemejaba bastante a mi pelo antes del cambio, cuando logró su cometido después de tanto golpearme me sacó varias fotografías y dijo que cuando me recuperara sacaría más, le escupí y le llamé degenerado y me dio el golpe final en las costillas, el dolor arrancó más lágrimas y me dejó casi inconsciente del dolor, pero nuevamente había ganado.

- esto te pasa por ser tan testaruda muñequita, demo domarte, adiestrarte a mi antojo, eres mía para hacerte una mejor persona, una mejor mujer para nuestro futuro, cuando termine de domarte serás la mejor esposa que pueda tener, la mejor madre para nuestros hijos, pero para eso debes olvidarte completamente de la vida que has llevado hasta ahora

- nunca, nunca me doblegarás completamente y nunca seré tu maldita mujer, prefiero morir que ser tuya – pum, otro maldito golpe y más sangre

- no muñequita, estás equivocada, serás completamente mía, me amarás, ya verás que me amarás tanto como yo te amo a ti

- eres un maldito enfermo, nunca me enamoraría de un pobre tipo como tú, que sólo tiene al alcance a una mujer a base de golpes y secuestro – pum, otro maldito golpe

- hijo de perra

- no hables así, ese vocabulario debes eliminarlo de tu boca y tu mente, debes ser una señorita, una muñequita delicada, como lo eras antes cuando te vi por primera vez, tan delicada, tan angelical, tan jodidamente frágil, no la zorra en la que te estabas convirtiendo

- nunca me tendrás, nunca

- descansa muñequita, debes recuperarte para que pronto empieces a tocar sólo para mi, nunca nadie se deleitara con tu música otra vez, sólo yo.

- Jajajaja, apenas salga de este encierro me subiré a un escenario y cantaré lo más desnuda posible para que te retuerzas de rabia jajajaja

- NUNCA, ESCUCHA NUNCA SALDRÁS DE AQUÍ, GRÁBATE BIEN ESTO MUÑEQUITA ERES MÍA Y NUNCA TE DEJARÉ Y NUNCA CANTARÁS PARA NADIE QUE NO SEA YO, NUNCA NADIE OIRÁ COMO TOCAS LOS INSTRUMENTOS TAN DELICIOSAMENTE, ESCUCHASTE – pum otro golpe en las costillas, maldito maníaco

Aún no podía verle el maldito rostro, cada vez que venía a "mis aposentos" como él le llamaba a mi jaula venía con una máscara que le cubría el rostro, dejándole sólo la boca descubierta, seguramente era un maldito con la cara deformada y por eso no conseguía una mujer de verdad.

Tercera semana de encierro

Estaba casi completamente curada de mis heridas, sólo las costillas me dolían, pero cada vez menos, afortunadamente no me las había roto, aunque eso hubiera sido lo ideal porque me hubiera tenido que llevar a un hospital, al menos creo que lo hubiera hecho.

En el transcurso de estas dos semanas ya no se ponía la máscara para visitarme y la primera vez que lo vi quedé impactada, no era ni remotamente deforme, era bastante atractivo, joven, con una barbilla bien definida, ojos negros y de profunda mirada, cabello igualmente negro y un tanto desordenado, su piel era tan blanca como la mía, en definitiva era bien parecido, además su cuerpo era atlético y fibroso, la verdad es que no debería tener ningún problema con el sexo femenino, pero no, él estaba encaprichado conmigo, maldito enfermo. A pesar de lo lindo que era físicamente seguía siendo un enfermo pedófilo, claro que viejo no era, tendría alrededor de 26 años, pero para mi era viejo, puaj, un pedófilo.

También había notado que a pesar de que me había doblegado y aún lo hacía no se iba sin recibir su poco de dolor, jajaja, le dolía las palabras despectivas que usaba para nombrarlo, lo sabía porque cuando se las decía una sombra de dolor cruzaba por su rostro, especialmente por sus ojos, así que tenía mi pequeña satisfacción al ver que le hería mi desprecio, él quería que lo amara, pero no entendía que nunca lo amaría, por dios, me tenía secuestrada, me había golpeado hasta cansarse, me obligaba a usar trajes de muñeca y nunca, pero nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, sólo me decía muñequita, cada vez que me llamaba así me daban ganas de vomitar del asco que se alojaba en mi estómago.

Cuarta semana de encierro

Hoy supuestamente tendría que empezar a tocar para él, tenía muchos instrumentos musicales y quería que le diera un concierto, como siempre me negué a hacerlo, pero esta vez no me golpeó y salió furioso de " mis aposentos" y no regresó hasta el día siguiente. Después de cenar juntos como ya era su costumbre imponerme su presencia me instó nuevamente a que tocara, me negué y la tortura empezó, pero de un matiz diferente

- ya no quiero castigar tu cuerpo, así que castigaré tu mente muñequita, es la última vez que te lo pido, dame un concierto todos los putos días, las veces que te lo pida

- nunca

- si no lo haces mató a tu maldita familia - ¿era una macabra broma cierto?

- No te creo capaz de hacerlo – y ahí comprendí por completo que el infeliz me doblegaría por completo y me marcaría para toda la vida. Se fue y no regresó hasta el día siguiente por la noche trayendo consigo el periódico donde se anunciaba el trágico accidente donde mis padres y hermano habían muerto

Lloré, lloré mucho hasta quedar dormida de tanto llanto y dolor, ahí tirada en el piso donde me derrumbé gimoteando por una oportunidad, por retroceder el tiempo y haberle dado su maldito concierto para que mi familia viviera, pero no pasó, el tiempo siguió su curso y nada podía hacer para cambiar mi destino, por mi testarudez mi familia estaba muerta.

Desde ese momento no me negué a nada, ya que me había vuelto a amenazar, esta vez con matar a James y eso no lo permitiría, era mi mejor amigo, la única persona que me quería y que estaba viva.

Así día tras día, noche tras noche tocaba los malditos instrumentos que me pedía, piano, violín, chello, guitarra, batería, bajo, etc. en un principio se sentaba frente a mi como único espectador de mi concierto, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que le provocaba escucharme tocar me sentí tan asqueada que la primera vez que lo vi vomité. El muy maldito se excitaba al punto de ponerse duro y acariciarse encima de los pantalones mientras me veía y escuchaba. Cuando notó mi reacción me obligaba a tocar pero nunca más estuvo frente a mi, ahí comprendí que los espejos que conformaban "mis aposentos" eran como los que usa la policía en sus salas de interrogatorios, lo sentía verme a través de los espejos, no lo podía ver, pero sentía su enferma presencia.

Pum, pum, pum

- Annie, Annie, por favor abre

Carajo, me había quedado dormida recordando mi pasado tan presente, esa voz la conocía, pero todavía estaba sumida en el estupor de los malditos recuerdos, no quería levantarme, no quería que nadie me viera, seguramente tenía la cara hinchada de tanto llorar, sentía las lágrimas levemente secas en mi cara, la garganta seca y un dolor profundo en el alma y en todo el cuerpo, me había quedado dormida tirada en el piso de la sala, esa sala que había destrozado por completo.

- Annie, abre por favor, se que estás ahí nena, me tienes preocupado, abre por favor para saber si te encuentras bien

Era Edward, dios lo quería tanto, pero no quería verlo, no merecía tenerlo en mi retorcida vida, debía dejarlo ir, era tan bueno, tan hermoso y ahora lo perdería, nunca podría decirle la verdad, esa enferma verdad que me carcomía por dentro.

De pronto sentí un estruendo y escuché los pasos de Edward acercarse a mi, cerré mis ojos, era tan cobarde, ese maldito hijo de perra me había vuelto así, una maldita cobarde y no quería que Edward me viera en ese estado, pero ya era tarde ya estaba junto a mi que me hacía la dormida

- Annie, por dios, ¿qué pasó linda?, despierta – me abrazó dulcemente y me besaba la cara y acariciaba mi cabello

- Mi Annie, por favor amor despierta – abrí lentamente mis ojos hinchados y seguramente rojos.

- Oh, por dios, me asustaste tanto cielo, pensé que te había perdido ¿qué pasó? – preguntó mirando alrededor de la sala, era un maldito chiquero digno de la cerda que yo era.

- Nada, no pasó nada, estaba nerviosa y así descargo mis nervios – no dijo nada y me tomó en brazos como a un bebé

- Te llevaré a tu dormitorio, debes descansar, no puedes ir al colegio así, yo me quedaré y te cuidaré

- No es necesario, yo puedo quedarme sola

- No, me quedo contigo, no se hable más

Ok, sólo quiero dormir, necesito tanto dormir, hace tanto tiempo que no puedo dormir en paz, sin pesadillas, sin dolor

POV EDWARD

M e levanté con una resaca de los mil demonios y oliendo a sexo, carajo, me había descargado bien anoche, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, no dejaría a Isabella, ella pagaría por ser la puta que era y ahora debía seguir interpretando el papel de novio amoroso y cornudo, carajo, realmente la amaba, pero el odio calcinaría ese amor, ella era una puta, la puta de Carlisle, quizás cuantas veces se revolcó con él mientras era mi novia, maldita zorra que me había roto el puto corazón, pero a punto de odio lo repararía y el destrozado sería el de ella.

Después de bañarme y desayunar fui a buscas a la puta a su casa, teníamos que ir al colegio y yo siempre la pasaba a buscar.

Cuando golpee su puerta nadie abrió, era raro, ella siempre me esperaba afuera o bien me hacía pasar mientras recogía la mochila, pero ahora golpeaba y golpeaba la maldita puerta y no abría, carajo, llegaríamos tarde a clases.

Sabía que estaba en casa, pero ¿por qué carajo no abría?, sin querer me empecé a desesperar, ¿y si le había pasado algo?, marqué su celular y sonaba al interior de la casa, si estaba allí, algo le había pasado, así que a patadas abrí la jodida puerta y cuando entré mi rabia hacia ella se esfumó, estaba tirada en el piso de la sala, sala que estaba hecha un desastre, todo roto, todo revuelto y ella en el piso como muerta, carajo, no podía estar muerta, ella no podía dejarme, mierda, corrí a su lado y la abracé mientras la llamaba para que despertara, sus ojos estaban hinchado de tanto llorar y su cara todavía tenía vestigios de las lágrimas derramadas ¿qué mierda había pasado?, no quise ahondar en el tema, sólo quería que ella despertara y me mirara otra vez con esos hermosos ojos.

Cuando despertó sentí un alivio tan inmenso, la llevaba a su dormitorio cuando aceptó que me quedara con ella para cuidarla, deseaba con toda mi alma odiarla, dejar de sentirme como un enfermo enamorado, pero sus últimas palabras antes de volver a dormirse me desarmaron nuevamente.

- Ok, sólo quiero dormir, necesito tanto dormir, hace tanto tiempo que no puedo dormir en paz, sin pesadillas, sin dolor

¿sería por el remordimiento? Por ser una destruye hogares, por ser una maldita puta, seguramente eso no la dejaba en paz.

Mis sentimientos navegaban entre el amor y el odio, eran sentimientos tan fuertes que me carcomían por dentro, no podía dejar de sentir ninguno de los dos y me estaba llevando a la locura, la amaba con toda mi alma y la odiaba de igual manera.

Cuando la acosté bajo las mantas no me resistí y me acosté junto con ella, ella instintivamente me abrazó y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, me dejé abrazar por que era un jodido débil y anhelaba ese calor que ella desprendía, las cartas estaban echadas y nada cambiaría mi jodida manera de pensar, debía ser fuerte, ya había dado el primer paso, la había engañado, ahora debía jugármela para poseerla en cuerpo y alma para después destruirla como ella destruyó a Esme y a mi. Maldiciéndome una y otra vez me quedé dormido junto a ella aprovechando los últimos retazos de amor que me quedaban, cuando despertara su vida se convertiría en un infierno.

Sentí cuando despertó y se levantó con cuidado para no despertarme, fingí seguir dormido, algo me decía que siguiera en esta postura, cuando se levantó caminó hacia la primera planta, minutos después me levanté y la seguí sigilosamente, ella tomó el celular que estaba en un bolso y marcó un número

- ¿Jake?, si me rastreas cuelgo en este instante, ok, necesito….. si estoy bien, más bien no, no, no me ha pasado nada físicamente pero mi vida volvió a derrumbarse.

- …

- No voy a decirte donde me encuentro, no viene al caso, tengo que irme de aquí inmediatamente

- …..

- Jasper el hermano de James está en el pueblo donde estoy viviendo, me ha reconocido, no, no he hablado con él, pero me sigue a todos lados, además otra persona me ha llamado por mi nombre, no, no se, pero debo irme inmediatamente

- ….

- Necesito nueva identidad, pero fuera de la ley, sabes que la vez anterior que nos diste identidad a mi y a James la información se filtró y él terminó muerto

- ….

- Lo se, además quiero pedirte que me digas sobre el juicio

- No, no ahora,

- …

- Después te contacto y te digo donde mandar la documentación – ok, cuídate y por favor puedes llevarle flores a James

- ….

- Y a mi familia, por favor

- …..

- Ok, yo también te quiero

Jake, otro hombre estaba vinculado a su puta vida, seguramente otro amante y ¿qué mierda era eso de irse? De necesitar otra identidad, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado raro ¿estaría metida en algo turbio?, hablo de un juicio ¿sería testigo protegido?, mierda me volvería loco con tantas interrogantes, pero lo que más me rondaba la cabeza es que ella se iría, me dejaría, carajo tendría que apurarme en llevarla a la cama antes de que se fuera, pero si se iba ¿qué gracia habría de llevarla a la cama? Todo quedaría en nada porque ella se iría y no podría verla derrumbarse, carajo, mi vida era tan complicada ¿qué debería hacer ahora?

HOLA CHICAS PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO ES QUE LA VERDAD E TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, A DEMAS DE QUE MI COMPU ESTA FALLANDO PERO LES JURO QUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO PERO CON LA CONDICIÓN DE QUE ME MANDE MUCHOS REVIEWS POR FAVOR ME HACE MUY FELIZ SABER QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA =)


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

POV BELLA

Había hablado con Jake, pero las cosas no salieron como las tenía planeada, en primer lugar Jake me rastreó, me prometió que no lo haría, pero lo hizo, según él por mi bien, bueno, en realidad él se ha portado súper bien conmigo, pero de igual manera quería estar protegida, sola y resulta que el maldito pasado me estaba alcanzando y ya no podía huir porque Jake ya había mandado a dos agentes para cuidarme, oh si, habían llegado ayer y si pensaban que no me daría cuenta de la existencia de ellos estaban muy equivocados, trataban de mezclarse y aparentar ser ciudadanos normales, pero James me había enseñado a distinguirlos, a reconocer sus movimientos y sus códigos secretos, apenas los vi supe que Jake los había mandado a estar cerca de mi. Hice como si no supiera de sus existencias y traté de seguir con mi supuesta vida normal. Segundo : el caso muñequita todavía estaba en proceso de investigación, así que no había avanzado nada, tercero: Edward se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña, nunca me preguntó sobre lo que había pasado en su casa con su padre, no sacó nada a colación sobre mi verdadero nombre y la reacción posterior a este acto, es como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, lo que era muy extraño y me tenía muy inquieta, él era muy curioso con lo que respecta mi pasado y ahora no preguntaba nada, se portaba cada vez mejor conmigo, pero había algo en su mirada que me confundía, cada vez que él pensaba que yo no estaba mirando me dirigía miradas que me atemorizaban un poco, sus ojos cada vez estaban más tristes y llenos de desilusión, no entendía muy bien, pero me estaba asustando, cuarto: Carlisle Cullen me había visitado cuando estaba sola para conversar conmigo, en un principio no entendí su visita, pero a medidas que la conversación empezó a fluir entendí por qué él me conocía, me explicó que él había estado cuando me llevaron al hospital, él había intervenido en mis heridas y aunque me costó se lo agradecí, si, me costó, porque siempre había guardado cierto rencor hacia la persona que me había salvado dejándome sola en este puto mundo sin James.

Sentí mucho miedo cuando me contó que sabía todo acerca de mi caso, miedo porque me dijera que no era lo suficientemente buena para Edward, pero me sorprendió cuando dijo que estaba enormemente complacido de que yo hubiera llegado a la vida de su hijo para iluminarla y llenarla de paz, me contó brevemente la historia de Edward y su procedencia y sentí muchísima pena por lo que les ocurrió a sus verdaderos padres, pero de igual manera sentí como una daga se enterraba en mi corazón porque Edward no me contara esa parte de su pasado, pero dejé ir ese sentimiento ya que yo tampoco le había contado mi pasado completo.

Le supliqué a Carlisle que me diera tiempo de explicarle personalmente a Edward mi situación, ya que él quería contarle por qué me conocía, pero aceptó, no era fácil y nunca me había puesto a pensar que debería contarle mi verdad tan pronto, me daba muchísimo miedo de que me repudiara, que sintiera asco por mi y que me culpara de la muerte de mis seres queridos, quizás me dejara para apartarse de la trayectoria de mi mala suerte, si ese era el caso lo dejaría libre, él era muy importante para mi como para amarrarlo a mi y mi desgracia, quizás fuera lo mejor, nunca debí dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, yo no tenía derecho a amar a nadie, todos los que me querían terminaban muertos y no quería por ningún motivo que Edward terminara de la misma manera, pero era tan cobarde y egoísta que no fui capaz de terminar la relación, cada vez dependía más de él, era una necesidad imperiosa como lo era respirar, anhelaba cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía y hacía oídos sordos a los comentarios malintencionados que rondaban el colegio que decían que Edward había vuelto a las andanzas y que yo tenía los cuernos más grandes del país entero, no lo creía, él me amaba, lo decía a diario, me lo demostraba con cada una de sus acciones y esas perras que habían echado a correr ese rumor eran unas zorras despechadas por la falta de atención de Edward hacia ellas.

Me dirigía por los pasillos del colegio hacia el comedor cuando sentí un brazo cogerme con un tanto de brusquedad.

- Jasper, suéltame

- No, tenemos que hablar

- O, no entiendes, no tenemos nada que hablar, además Edward me está esperando

- Jajaja, no me hagas reír, ese perro seguramente está follando con alguna zorra por ahí

- No digas eso, él ya no es así, él nunca me engañaría, nos queremos

- ¿así como quisiste a mi hermano muerto?

- No, no se puede comparar ese tipo de sentimientos, a James siempre lo amaré, siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón

- Mentirosa, eres una perra mentirosa, nunca lo amaste y él murió por tu culpa

- No sabes de mis sentimientos hacia tu hermano, pero es verdad que murió por mi maldita culpa – no podía negarle la verdad, no podía ser tan hipócrita

- Por lo menos lo reconoces y quiero saber toda la verdad, al menos me debes eso, maldita sea me encontraba lejos cuando me enteré de su muerte, apenas alcancé a llegar a su funeral y lo único que me dijeron fue que murió protegiéndote y tú ni siquiera fuiste al funeral, eres una perra sin sentimientos, él siempre te amó, desde que eran niños te amaba, siempre lo supe, la manera en que te miraba, la forma en que te defendía de todos los que te hacían daño, siempre estaba él para ti, maldita sea hasta dio su vida por ti y no se la razón y me está volviendo loco no tener las respuestas, mis padres no me dicen nada, sólo que no tengo que juzgarte

- ¿cómo diste con mi paradero?

- Hace unos meses atrás James me llamó por teléfono, estaba muy preocupado por ti, nunca me dijo el motivo sólo me dijo que en caso de que le pasara algo tenía que encontrarte y protegerte, cuando le pregunté el motivo me dijo que no podía hablar de eso, pero me hizo jurar que te encontraría y me habló de este pueblo, en ese momento no entendí mucho, pensé que estaba ebrio, pero se lo juré, cuando me enteré de su muerte y tu desaparición arreglé algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía y llegué acá y me encuentro con la maravillosa novedad que te encuentras bien y además tienes novio y mi hermano muerto por tu maldita culpa.

- Tú no puedes juzgarme por tratar de reponerme al dolor que pasé, además quiero mucho a Edward, pero siempre amaré a James, como te dije siempre estará en mi corazón

- Perra, debiste morir tú en su lugar – gritó y me abofeteó tan fuerte que sentí mi cara arder

- Ni siquiera fuiste a verlo al funeral, dime ¿por qué no fuiste si tanto dices que lo amabas?

- PORQUE ESTABA EN COMA, CASI DOS MALDITOS MESES ESTUVE POSTRADA EN UN MALDITO HOSPITAL, CUANDO CURARON LAS HERIDAS QUE TENÍA EXIGÍ SABER DE JAMES Y CUANDO ME INFORMARON QUE ESTABA MUERTO TODO PERDIÓ SENTIDO PARA MI, NO QUERÍA VIVIR Y ODIÉ AL MALDITO MÉDICO QUE ME INTERVINO Y ME SALVÓ MI PUTA VIDA, EN ESE MOMENTO TODO SE VOLVIÓ OSCURO Y DESPERTÉ PENSANDO QUE TODO HABÍA SIDO UNA MALDITA PESADILLA Y NUNCA ME HABÍAN DICHO QUE MI JAMES ESTABA MUERTO, PERO NO FUE ASÍ, ÉL ESTABA MUERTO Y YO IGUALMENTE MUERTA EN VIDA Y SE QUE ES MI MALDITA CULPA Y NUNCA LO HE NEGADO.

- Mierda, eso no lo sabía, pero de todas maneras te odio y quiero que me digas todo lo que ocurrió, me lo debes, por James me vas a contar toda la puta verdad del motivo por el que mi hermano está muerto

- Ahora no puedo, no tengo las fuerzas suficientes, yo lo amaba, nos habíamos declarado hacia tan poco que ni siquiera alcanzamos a ser novio, pero hacía meses que había descubierto que ya no lo quería como amigo, sino como hombre, íbamos a vivir juntos en la casa en la que vivo e íbamos a esperar que todo el caos pasara para retomar nuestras vidas lo mejor que pudiéramos, es todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento

- ¿qué mierda fue lo que pasó? – dijo tratando de suavizar su voz y me acarició la mejilla, bajó la capucha de la sudadera y rozó mi cuello, ahí se detuvo y fijó su vista en la cicatriz

- ¿Bella?, eso, eso que tienes, no, no puede ser verdad

- Lo hice yo, cuando la persona que me perseguía mató a James en ese maldito bosque fue por mi, escuché los disparos Jasper, los escuché y supe que James no había sobrevivido, aunque en el hospital me negaba esa verdad siempre supe que él murió en ese bosque, cuando escuché que ese desgraciado me había alcanzado y me tenía acorralada hice lo que me pareció correcto, sin James no quería vivir y nunca permitiría que ese hijo de puta me pusiera otra vez una mano encima y me traté de matar, pero no hundí la navaja lo suficientemente profundo ni en mi cuello, ni en mis muñecas – él bajó la mano de mi cuello y me tomó las manos delineando mis cortes- quité mis manos

- Yo lo lamento tanto, siempre te consideré una buena amiga y te quería mucho, pero te sigo odiando, era mi hermano maldita sea, la persona que más admiraba en el mundo y me lo quitaste

- Lo se y no quiero tu lástima, ódiame es mejor así, no merezco que nadie me quiera, lastimo todo lo que toco y no quiero tu lástima ni tampoco tu comprensión, no quiero nada – le grité y salí corriendo

- Tarde o temprano me dirás el resto de la historia, eso no se queda así, me tendrás que decir quién mató a mi hermano y por qué

Corrí y corrí hasta salir del colegio y me refugié en mi casa, me sentía tan sola, había perdido la cordura, nunca debía contarle nada a Jasper, no quería lástima, no quería que nadie supiera lo que me había pasado, no quería que nadie en este pueblo supiera quien era yo en realidad, por eso desde que empecé a tener amigos había tomado la decisión de irme antes de que el juicio empezara para que nadie a los que conocía me vieran y me reconocieran como la muñequita, pero luego empezó mi relación con Edward y reflexioné el hecho de contarle más adelante y si él decidiera quedarse conmigo a pesar de todo no me importaría lo que pensaran los demás, qué ilusa había sido, ahora estaba más perdida que nunca, salí hacia el garaje y tomé la moto que James me había comprado, hacía tanto tiempo que no manejaba una, pero estaba desesperada por salir y sentir la adrenalina, la encendí y me alejé del pueblo rápidamente, pronto llegué a un pueblo cercano que no había visitado llamado Port Angeles y vagué por las calles.

De tanto vagar me dio hambre y fui a un pequeño restaurant, me senté en la mesa más alejada en un rincón, pedí el almuerzo cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba frente a mi

- no puedo creerlo ¿eres tú Bella? – mierda esa voz la conocía, alcé la vista y ahí estaba tan bella como siempre

- Tanya, ey ¿cómo estás?

- Que ¿cómo estoy?, niña por dios, estuvimos tan preocupados por ti todo este tiempo, desde que te raptaron no supimos más de ti, pensamos que podrías hasta estar muerta, la prensa no dice nada, la policía se reserva el comentario

- Lo se, es algo complicado ¿sabes? Todo está en proceso de investigación

- Por que nunca nos contactaste, somos tus amigos, estábamos muriendo de pena por ti y ahora te encuentro tan fresca en este rincón del mundo

Ella era Tanya Denaly, una muy buena amiga del pasado, nos conocimos cuando me presenté a cantar con una banda amiga y ella era la corista, nos llevamos enseguida bien, era tan atenta y cordial, ella me enseñó a maquillarme y a vestir más provocativa, siempre salíamos juntas cuando nos encontrábamos en la misma cuidad, incluso ella estaba en ese Pub desde el que me secuestraron.

Después que salimos de restaurant, me llevó a un pub gigante al otro lado de la calle, resulta que era de ella, se había casado con su novio de toda la vida Samuel y habían llegado a vivir a esta cuidad que era la cuidad natal de Samuel, él también muy buen amigo y se encontraba en el pub, los tres conversamos y fue inevitable contar la historia, me dieron la confianza y además estaba tan hecha polvo de tanto guardar el secreto, quería descargarme un poco y les conté todo con lujo de detalles, lloraron mucho por lo acontecido, ellos también conocían a James y lloraron más cuando supieron de su muerte, dicen que ellos trataron innumerables veces de informarse, pero siempre encontraban negativas de la policía a dar información, si, era un caso grande y no podían darse el lujo de filtrar nada.

Después de tanto llanto les conté de mi nueva vida, de Edward, de Jasper, en fin de todo, pero Tanya estaba indignada por mi forma de vestir, no le presté atención y me dejó en paz por el momento.

Me contaron que pronto celebrarían el primer año del Pub y por supuesto era la invitada de honor, pero traté de excusarme, les dije la verdad, ya no canto, ya no toco, no soy la persona que ellos conocieron, pero insistieron que por último viniera como espectadora, además iban a estar todos los chicos del grupo, Samuel seguía tocando en la banda, pero ahora estaba descansando d una gira que habían hecho. Además habían invitado a otros grupos musicales y todos habían confirmado ir, iba a ser el desmadre de celebración, todos los grupos invitados los conocía, había tocado con ellos y Tanya estaba extasiada con el reencuentro, pero no asistiría, no estaba preparada para más gente de mi pasado, era insólito como el pasado me estaba alcanzado a pasos agigantados, vine a este lugar tan alejado para mantenerme fuera de mi pasado, pero éste se esforzaba por encontrarme y poniendo a la gente que me había conocido en mi camino.

Era de noche y tras varios tragos, en realidad muchos tragos llegué a casa tarde en la noche, mierda, estaba ebria, ni se cómo carajo pude sostenerme en la moto, Tanya y Samuel me habían pedido que me quedara con ellos, pero no quise, además no había dado ninguna explicación a Edward, en realidad no lo había visto, y me había olvidado un poco de él con mis amigos.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta y las llaves se me cayeron y al tratar de recogerlas me caí yo también al suelo y fue tan cómico y solté las carcajadas, insisto estaba borracha, mierda, todo me daba vuelta.

- ¿Annie? – mierda, era Edward, me estaba esperando y no se veía muy contento que digamos

- Emmm, hola

- ¿dónde mierda te habías metido? Me tenías muy preocupado ¿sabes la hora que es? ¿por qué mierda llegas en ese estado y en moto?

- Wow, para el interrogatorio, me estás mareando, mejor ayúdame a pararme

- Vale, dame tu mano

- Vamos, te llevaré al dormitorio

- Oh, ¿me deseas Edward?

POV EDWARD

- Oh, ¿me deseas Edward?

Mierda, cómo llegué hasta acá, ella me acababa de hacerme la maldita pregunta y la respuesta era si, maldita sea si, la deseaba como un enfermo, sabía que tenía que odiarla, pero carajo la amaba, no podía negarlo y la deseaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más enfermo por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Iba saliendo del cuarto del conserje después de follarme a otra zorra del colegio, lo hacía todos los días, todos los días la engañaba y cada vez que lo hacía mi corazón se rompía un poco más, pero se lo tenía merecido, era una mentirosa, una zorra, pero cada vez que me introducía en algún coño sólo podía pensar en el daño que le iba a ocasionar, pero maldita sea el rencor que traía eclipsaba mis sentimientos hacia ella, estaba tan perdido, tan podrido por dentro, atrapado en mi propio juego de venganza.

Llegué al pasillo cuando vi la escena que protagonizaba Jasper y Annie, si, la seguía llamando así, ella no me había dicho nada de lo ocurrido en casa y yo callé para que el golpe fuera más duro para ella, me seguía comportando como el novio perfecto para ella, pero lejos de sus ojos era el hijo de perra más grande del mundo, ya ni me acordaba con cuantas zorras me había metido desde que supe la verdad, ella confiaba ciegamente en mi y no hacía caso a los rumores de mi doble vida, mis amigos sabían que la estaba engañando, hasta mi hermana me había descubierto y me había reprochado lo que le estaba haciendo a Annie, pero la convencí que callara que yo aclararía la situación con ella y debía apurarme, la bomba estaba a punto de estallar, los rumores eran cada vez más grandes y se que pronto Annie me pediría explicaciones.

Me alertó la manera en que Jasper le reprochaba a Annie la muerte de su hermano, tenía razón ellos se conocían, pero cuando seguí escuchando todo lo que tenían que decirse quedé en shock, mi cabeza daba vueltas, se veía tan rota, tan triste y desamparada y su relato me dolió en el alma, por una parte porque era demasiado triste y fuerte lo que ella había revelado y por otra parte su confesión de amor eterno al hermano de Jasper, James. Sentí que dejaba de respirar cuando confesó que se había tratado de matar cuando supo que James estaba muerto y para que no la atraparan, mierda, tenía que saber toda la verdad de lo que le había pasado, ella era una completa desconocida y la quería destruir tanto como salvarla y protegerla, mi cabeza era un caos que cuando ella salió corriendo no fui capaz de seguirla, me sentía como una mierda, ella estaba sufriendo y yo follando como enfermo con cuanta zorra se me pusiera por delante, pero nuevamente mis sentimientos eran contradictorios y me recordaban que ella merecía lo que le estaba haciendo y lo que le iba a hacer pronto.

Cuando recuperé la consciencia traté de alcanzarla en su casa, pero ella no estaba, la esperé por horas, llamé a los chicos de la Push, pero no sabían nada de ella, había desaparecido y yo estaba como loco. Ya era tarde cuando la vi llegar en una moto a velocidad que sobrepasaba los límites establecidos y además estaba ebria.

La llevé a su alcoba y ella trató de seducirme y mierda me tenía tan duro, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, pero una parte de mi cerebro se negaba a hacerle eso, pero como soy un maldito bastardo mandé todo a la mierda y la acosté en la cama y entre besos y caricias la fui despojando de su ropa, le saqué lentamente la faja y me deleité con su cuerpo expuesto y hermoso

- te amo Edward, hazme el amor

- Annie, yo, no puedo, yo o quiero hacerte daño – mierda no podía, la amaba y sabía que si la hacía mía la destruiría

- Por favor Edward, te deseo tanto y te necesito, necesito que me quieran – carajo, mierda, mierda, mierda.

- Estás borracha, mañana te arrepentirás

- Nunca lo haré, además no estoy tan bebida

No seguimos hablando, no era necesario, ella con dedos temblorosos sacó mi ropa y me quedó mirando como si fuera la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo y la rabia se apoderó nuevamente de mi, ni estando ebria dejaba de ser una cínica, quizás cuántas veces se la habían follado, quizás cuantas veces se la había cogido Carlisle, pero le seguí el jueguito, si se quería hacer la virgencita que lo hiciera, pero yo me la iba a follar como la zorra que era, duro y salvaje.

Recorrimos nuestros cuerpos y cuando le saqué hasta la última prenda, quedé anonadado con la vista, carajo, ella era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado, ella era perfecta, la mujer más hermosa y con el cuerpo más perfecto que me había follado alguna vez. Besé sus piernas suaves y blancas, besé desaforadamente sus pechos, pasando la lengua en sus rosados pezones, mierda esto era el cielo y cada vez me sentía más erecto, ella suspiraba y se estremecía con cada una de mis caricias, nunca le había dedicado tanta atención a una mujer, pero joder su aroma era espectacular y su piel tan suave y cremosa que era un deleite para mis sentidos, sus manos también recorrían mi cuerpo y a cada rato decía lo mucho que me amaba y deseaba y carajo estaba a punto de creerle. Cuando llegué a su centro estaba tan húmeda y su aroma era el mejor afrodisíaco que existía, no me resistí y la devoré con mi lengua, nunca antes lo había hecho, las mujeres siempre fueron ellas las que me daban placer a mi, no yo a ellas, pero Annie era especial y su coño me fascinó, podría vivir comiendo de él por siempre

- Oh Edward, se siente tan maravilloso, mmmm, no pares amor

- Me encanta tu aroma, me encantas y te amo, carajo te amo tanto

Estaba completamente enloquecido, esa mujer me tenía en sus manos, su clítoris era tan delicioso y mientras le daba la atención que merecía mis manos se fueron a sus pezones, mierda, estaba eufórico y no podría aguantar un minuto más para hacerla mía, dios como la amaba y entonces decidí dejar el pasado atrás, a la mierda su pasado, a la mierda Carlisle, a la mierda todo, esa mujer era mía y la amaba, la venganza que se fuera al carajo, olvidaría todo y pasaría la eternidad pidiéndole perdón por haberla engañado con todas esas zorras, mañana tendría que conversar con ella y dios me ayude para que me perdone, pero en este momento le haría el amor como nunca lo he hecho.

- Edward quiero tocarte – dijo dirigiendo su mano hacia mi verga, la dejé y nunca nadie me había tocado de esa manera, era tan excitante las nuevas sensaciones que sólo ella me hacía sentir, su mano subía y bajaba por mi verga y sentía que en cualquier momento me correría.

- Ahhhh, Annie, deja de torturarme cielo, no quiero correrme en tu mano – me soltó y con mis piernas abrí las suyas, tomé mi verga con la mano y la ubiqué en su entrada, me fui introduciendo lentamente

- Dios, eres tan putamente estrecha – no me pasó desapercibido su tensión y pensé que se debía a mi vocabulario, así que embestí con fuerza y mierda el grito de dolor de ella me alarmó, carajo ella era virgen, la había desflorado de forma brutal, me quedé quieto en su interior y ella se agarró de mis hombros y enterró sus uñas, pero no entendía nada, se supone que era amante de Carlisle, pero ella era virgen y toda la verdad que creía conocer se vino abajo, intenté retirarme, pero ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y me apresó

- Por favor perdona, no sabía, yo pensaba que tú…

- No pares, ya pasó el dolor, por favor sigue – y sintiéndome una mierda lo hice, seguí embistiendo lentamente, sus músculos fueron dilatándose y mi verga era acogida como un guante en su interior

- Dios, ahhhh, más fuerte Edward, más rápido – pedía Annie entre jadeos

- Ahhhh, Annie, eres tan estrecha que duele cielo, eres tan estrecha y caliente, te amo, te adoro, nunca me había sentido tan bien, ahhhh

- Más, más Edward, mmmm, se siente tan bien, tan putamente bien, oh dios, como te amo – sus paredes se contrajeron y cada vez apretaba más mi verga en su interior – ya casi amor, me falta tan poco Edward – carajo a mi también me faltaba poco, pero quería que ella se corriera primero, así que bajé una mano a la unión de nuestros cuerpos y froté su clítoris y mi boca la dirigí a sus pechos gloriosos mordisqueando sus pezones en forma intercalada, aumenté el movimiento de mi mano y el movimiento de las embestidas también, Annie se tensó y gritó mi nombre de manera salvaje, dos embestidas más y también me corrí gritando su nombre a todo pulmón, nunca me había corrido de esa manera. Salí de su interior y la abracé fuertemente, presintiendo que la perdería para siempre ¿por qué nunca aclaré mis dudas con Carlisle?, me dejé llevar por el rencor y ahora estaba a punto de perder al amor de mi vida, a la única mujer que he amado, la única que ha visto algo más allá de mi atractivo físico, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero sólo la abracé y la besé largamente, era mi vida

- Te amo tanto Edward, nunca pensé que volvería a amar a alguien, yo te debo tantas explicaciones y te prometo que mañana después de clases te las daré todas, por ahora sólo te puedo decir que mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me decían Bella las personas que me conocían y yo…

- Shhhhh, amor, no digas nada ahora, mañana hablaremos, yo también tengo mucho que decirte y muchas cosas por las que pedir perdón, pero ahora sólo abrázame cielo, abrázame fuerte y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase mañana te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, sólo a ti, la única que ha llegado a mi corazón, mi alma es tuya amor, por favor no me la regreses nunca

- Nunca Edward, mi corazón es tuyo, cuídalo por favor, sólo necesito que me ames, que no me alejes de tu vida –

Cerré los ojos y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, me sentía una mierda, miré nuevamente a Bella y ella se había quedado dormida, le acaricié la mejilla y lloré amargamente, mañana se descubriría todo y la perdería por mi cobardía, por mi egoísmo, por ser un hijo de perra.

BELLA POV

La mañana había llegado y me sentía tan feliz, había pasado la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, me había entregado a Edward y no me arrepentía, después del dolor inicial todo había sido maravilloso, Edward era tan tierno y me hacía suspirar de sólo pensar en él, estábamos abrazados tal como quedamos cuando nos dormimos, pero teníamos que ir a clases, así que entre besos lo desperté, pero había algo mal, sus ojos estaban tan tristes, se veía tan desolado y traté de consolarlo a pesar de no saber qué le pasaba.

Después de consolarlo y la respectiva sesión de sexo nos fuimos al colegio, después de clases conversaríamos y ya estaba decidida a contarle toda mi verdad, espero me entendiera, él también dijo que tenía que decirme algunas cosas, pero no sabía qué podía ser.

Al llegar a la puerta del colegio nuestros amigos nos esperaban, Jasper me miraba y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y supe que estábamos en paz, quizás más adelante pudiéramos conversar y decirle todo.

Faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre para dar inicio a las clases cuando llegó Rose con Ángela y me miraban de una manera desafiante y maliciosa, Edward se tensó al lado mío y me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

- Uy, tienen una cara de recién cogidos, por lo visto conseguiste llevar a cabo tu plan – no entendía lo que decía Rose

- ¿qué plan?

- Cállate Rose, no sabes lo que dices – Edward estaba cada vez más tenso

- ¿cómo que no se de lo que hablo querido?, la otra noche nos emborrachamos después de follar como conejos y me contaste tu fantástico plan para la zorra esta, nunca me creí el cuento de la inocente freaki y cuando me dijiste lo zorra que era al ser la amante de Carlisle y como te la llevarías a la cama para vengarte de los dos he estado esperando por este momento, y ahora que veo que ya lo conseguiste me siento libre de decir todo lo que pienso de ella. – no podía ser cierto, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, claro, no había despertado porque esto no podía estar pasando, me solté del abrazo e Edward para encararlo, porque comprendí que no estaba soñando y recordé sus palabras de anoche cuando dijo que tendría que pedirme perdón por muchas cosas

- Edward que está pasando, dime de una maldita vez que Rosalie está mintiendo, tú no pudiste pensar algo así de mi, dime que lo de anoche fue cierto y no por una venganza sin fundamento

- Annie yo, yo, lo siento tanto, estaba tan equivocado, pero conversemos solos, vámonos ahora – lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos traicioneros y solté la mano que me tenía tomada

- Noooo, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿por qué mierda me dañaste?, tú sabes mejor que nadie que nunca hubiera podido ser amante de Carlisle, tú fuiste el primero, te odio maldito, te odio, no quiero que nunca vuelvas a tocarme

- Annie por favor, déjame explicarte, te juro que te amo, no quería hacerte daño, de verdad te amo

- Jajajaja, ¿la amas?, pero si desde que descubriste sus trapitos sucios te has cogido a toda la población femenina del colegio y en sus propias narices – me quería morir, miré al resto de mis amigos y todos estaban lívidos por lo que estaba pasando, a la distancia vi que Seth venía corriendo en nuestra dirección y que Jasper y Emmett daban un paso adelante para acercarse a mi, pero pude ver la culpa en sus caras

- ¿lo sabían cierto?, sabían que este cerdo me engañaba y no dijeron nada

- Por supuesto que todos lo sabían querida y nos hemos reído bastante de tu ignorancia – seguía diciendo Rose y empecé a ver todo rojo y mi cuerpo temblaba como una maldita hoja

- Los odio, los odio a todos, qué tonta al pensar que eran mis amigos, sólo fue otra de sus malditas crueldades hacia mi ¿cierto?

- Annie, te juro que te considero mi amiga pero es mi hermano y él juró que te diría todo, lo otro de lo que habla Rose de Carlisle no entiendo que es, pero si sabía que mi hermano te engañaba – Alice estaba llorando, pero no les creía nada, todos eran unos falsos.

- No seas tan tonta y aprovecha el minuto de fama, siempre me caíste mal, sólo fingí ser tu amiga porque presentía que algo iba a pasar y quería estar en primera fila, pero esto, definitivamente ha superado mis expectativas, ahora eres oficialmente la zorra más grande del colegio, Cullen te marcó, pero deberías estar agradecida, la polla de Edward es la mejor de toda la cuidad y todas las chicas están de acuerdo en eso, nunca conseguirás una mejor que esa.

No me aguanté la rabia, Seth ya había llegado y trató de sujetarme, pero me escabullí y me lancé sobre Rosalie y le di la paliza de su vida, todos miraban con cara de horror la manera en que la golpeaba, ni siquiera pudo defenderse de mis puños, carajo me dolían las manos de tanto golpe y cuando me paré le di una patada en las costillas

- Eso es para que nunca olvides que la freaki sabe defenderse y la entrenó un agente especial, basura sin corazón que para lo único que sirves es para que cerdos como Cullen las usen como saco masturbatorio

- Annie vámonos princesa – Seth estaba tanto anonadado por lo que le hice a la perra como furioso por lo que ellos me hicieron

- Vamos, no tengo nada que hacer acá

- Bella espera, yo…

- Tú nada Cullen y no vuelvas a mirarme nunca más en tu vida o te juro que te dejo peor que a tu zorra

- Déjame explicarte cielo, yo – no le dejé terminar de hablar, me había tomado la mano y yo le advertí que no me tocara nunca más, la rabia que sentía en ese momento me superó y con las manos adoloridas y todo le di un buen golpe a su linda carita de puto y no pude parar, él no se defendió, sólo trató de detenerme, pero no pudo y le patee el trasero, dejándolo en el suelo sangrando

- Gracias James por enseñarme a defenderme de los idiotas – dije mirando detenidamente a Edward, no miré nadie más y me fui con Seth.

HOLAAAA CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP Y SI FUE ASÍ DEJENME UN REVIEWS YA SABEN ENTRE MAS REVIEWS RECIBA MAS PRONTO ACTUALIZO =D SALUDOS CUIDENSE


End file.
